


Animal Attraction

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Altered Timeline/Universe, Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foe Yay, I swear this wasn’t meant to have as much plot as it ended up with yet here we are, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An attack by Saporian warriors with inhuman, bestial features allows the Castle of Corona to fall into the hands of enemy forces. Confined to her room while her family and friends are locked away in the dungeons, Rapunzel is left to wonder why she was spared the same fate, but soon learns the answer when she’s paid a personal visit by the mastermind behind the invasion.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 53
Collections: Conjunction of Opposites





	1. Chapter 1

A loud, rhythmic clanging startled Rapunzel from her slumber, her body jerking as her eyes flew open. The sky outside her bedroom window was still dark, and it took her a moment to work through her disorientation enough to realize that the castle’s alarm bell was the cause of the ringing peals reverberating through the walls.

With a gasp, she threw back the covers and leapt from her bed, scooping up a drowsy Pascal and snatching her frying pan from the bedside table. The alarm could be signaling anything from a natural disaster to a siege on the castle, but regardless of what it was, she needed to find out what was going on and help however she could.

As she rushed to the door, she could hear the muffled sounds of clashing weapons and panicked cries, and her heart began to pound as she realized that this was undoubtably an attack, and a serious one if the intruders had managed to make it so far into the castle before the alarm was sounded.

She threw open the door and raced down the hall towards the sounds of the skirmish, one hand already pulling the beads free from her hair in preparation to weaponize it against any attackers. Turning a sharp corner, she felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight that greeted her.

Injured and unconscious guards lay strewn throughout the hall, golden armor crushed and deep gouges marring their bodies. Some were struggling to stem their bleeding while others clutched at twisted and broken appendages, and more than a few were coughing up blood from internal injuries she couldn’t even see.

The few soldiers that remained standing were struggling against the intruders, who moved with a speed and ferocity Rapunzel had only ever seen in wild animals. While human in form, their unnatural, bestial features were indicative of the reason for their superhuman strength. Horns and claws, ears and tails, fangs and slitted pupils—each individual seemed to be marked by features corresponding to a different animal. But despite their bestial features ranging from canine to bovine and all manner of creatures in between, there was one trait they all shared in common; they each had the emblem of the Separationists of Saporia emblazoned on their clothing.

It only took Rapunzel a few seconds to take all of this in, but those were apparently a few seconds too long as a Saporian with the features of a bull spotted her. “There she is!” With a mighty roar that made Pascal give a frightened squeak from her shoulder, the man charged her, and it was all Rapunzel could do to dodge out of the way with a yelp.

“P-princess, run!” one of the guards managed to yell, before he was swatted aside by his beastly opponent like he was no better than a rag doll.

But Rapunzel did no such thing, rolling to her feet and grabbing a handful of hair. She wasn’t going to run and hide when there were people who needed her help!

She whipped out a strand of golden hair, snagging one of the bull-man’s horns and giving a harsh yank that sent him crashing to the ground. Tugging her hair back, she leapt over his body, raising her frying pan to take on the lumbering bear-man who’d swiped the guard. But her swing never made contact, as a woman with feathery wings swooped down and kicked the pan from her hands.

It was just the opening the bird-woman’s compatriots needed, and the bear-man seized Rapunzel with large hands tipped with thick, sharp claws. But to her surprise and utter bewilderment, he didn’t attempt to inflict any further damage, merely using his bestial strength to keep her arms pinned to her sides no matter how she squirmed.

With an angry squeak, Pascal launched himself at the man, but was snatched midair and dangled by his tail by the bull-man she’d toppled before.

“Pascal!” Rapunzel cried, struggling to break free, before gasping as another set of hands grabbed her wrists and jerked them behind her back, the cold metal of shackles clicking into place around them.

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a woman with canine features slamming the head of the last remaining guard against the wall. As the man crumpled to the floor, her heart sank, realizing that there was no one left to fight the Saporians. She had no idea where Eugene or Lance or… _anyone_ else was, and she feared that the Saporians had already gotten to them.

With the guards taken care of, the Saporians converged on her. “Oh, so this is the almighty Princess of Corona everyone’s been talking about?” the wolf-woman laughed. “Pity she didn’t put up more of a fight.”

Rapunzel opened her mouth to retort, but the woman was quick to shove a strip of cloth between her lips, tying it off behind her head. “Sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of our impending _victory_ ,” she gloated.

“ _Enough_ ,” the bull-man growled. “We have our orders; blindfold her and let’s go. The invasion isn’t over until we present the princess to _him_.” He tossed a squealing Pascal to the wolf-woman. “Take the lizard to the dungeons with the rest. And shackle him, apparently he’s a slippery one.”

Rapunzel gave a muffled protest, straining to break free and reach her friend, but the wolf-woman didn’t even spare her a second glance before turning and striding down the hall, Pascal flailing in her grasp.

Rapunzel’s vision was abruptly obscured by a piece of cloth, and she tossed her head, trying to fling it away. But the sharp touch of clawed fingers digging into the back of her neck made her go still, and the blindfold was secured before the claws released her.

Tipping her head back, she tried to see through the small gap between her cheek and nose, but it was too narrow to make out anything in the dimness of the halls. Then she gasped as she was picked up and carelessly slung across a broad shoulder, and she kicked her legs in a futile attempt to squirm away. But her kicks didn’t even seem to phase the brawny beastman carrying her and she realized that she was only wasting energy.

Her every instinct was screaming at her to get away, but she willed herself to be still, even as her heart pounded with anticipatory adrenaline. She needed to save her strength for when she was in a better position to fight back and escape, although blindfolded and cuffed as she was, her chances weren’t looking good.

As they moved through hallways and descended staircases, she tried to listen in to the whispered conversations of the Saporians around her, but they were careful to keep their voices muffled and indiscernible. She knew they weren’t taking her to the dungeons, since they were going the opposite direction of the wolf-woman and Pascal, but aside from the fact that she was going to be _presented_ to someone, she had no idea what they planned to do with her.

Finally the Saporian’s trek halted, and she was set none-too-gently on her feet. A rough shove sent her stumbling a few steps ahead of the bear-man, although his grip on the chain between her manacles kept her from losing her balance completely. “Walk,” he growled, before the creaking of two massive doors made her realize that they’d brought her to the throne room.

She was pushed through the open doors and along the stretch of carpet that led to the raised dais, their footsteps echoing in the emptiness of the large space until a slight tug halted her steps.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the bear-man released his hold and took a step back, but she knew better than to run. She had no idea what she was facing, and running would simply give them an excuse to pounce on her. It might even be what they were hoping for; for all she knew, they might have the hunting instincts of the animals they resembled.

“We’ve captured the princess as ordered,” the bull-man said from somewhere to her left, and Rapunzel tensed at the sound of slow, deliberate footsteps descending the steps of the dais. Gloved fingers gripped her chin, tipping her head up to face whoever was holding her. She tried to pull free with a muffled protest, but their grip was surprisingly strong.

After a moment, her captor finally spoke, the familiarity of his voice sending chills down Rapunzel’s spine. “Take the princess to her room. I’ll deal with her once we’ve completely secured the castle.”

Rapunzel gasped, recognizing the voice of the boy—no, the _man_ who’d aligned himself with the Saporians and staged a short-lived coup of the kingdom three years ago.

_Varian_.

Suddenly, all of the pieces clicked into place. Barring magic, only _he_ would be capable of mutating people into an army of beastmen—she’d seen him do something similar when he’d used his pet raccoon Ruddiger as a distraction to kidnap her mother.

Her chin was released, and she shivered when she felt something warm and smooth fleetingly brush against her ankle. What _was_ that?

“Make sure she doesn’t escape or there _will_ be consequences,” Varian said, taking a step back and giving Rapunzel room to breathe. “And she’d better be in _pristine_ condition when I see her, is that clear?“

There was a murmur of acknowledgement from the Saporians behind her before she was jerked back by the chains binding her wrists. But she refused to go quietly, surging forward against her bonds, her words muffled as she tried to demand what Varian was planning, what he’d done to her family and friends.

She heard him give an exasperated sigh, as if _he_ was somehow being inconvenienced by her non-compliance. A powdered substance burst against her face, and she coughed as best she could behind her gag, trying to expel what she’d unintentionally inhaled. “Sleep, princess.”

It was through a hazy sense of panic that her eyes grew impossibly heavy beneath the blindfold, and she couldn’t fight the overwhelming fatigue that overtook her, her body slumping as her remaining senses faded into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rapunzel awoke from her encounter with Varian, she’d been surprised to find herself safely tucked into bed, roused by the sound of her lady-in-waiting Faith entering to set a tray of breakfast on a table next to the door. At first Rapunzel had wondered if she’d dreamed up the entire invasion, but Pascal’s absence and the thick metal bars on her window quickly clued her in to the fact that things weren’t as they should be, and she’d scrambled from bed to catch Faith’s arm before she could leave again.

She’d implored Faith to tell her what she knew about the Saporian’s takeover. What had they done to her parents and the rest of the castle’s inhabitants? Had the handmaid heard anything about what they were planning?

Nervously, Faith had told her she didn’t know what the Saporians were planning, but that everyone who’d actively resisted the takeover had been thrown into the dungeons. But to Rapunzel’s surprise, she learned that the soldiers who had been injured were being treated for their wounds, and that servants who complied with orders were allowed to continue with their tasks as if nothing had happened. However, anyone who tried to flee was given the same treatment as those who resisted, and no one from the city was allowed inside the castle grounds.

But there was one thing Faith had known for certain, and that was that Princess Rapunzel was to be kept in her room, and any attempt to help her escape would be met with the most severe of punishments, worse even than being thrown into the dungeons.

As if suddenly reminded of the looming threat, Faith had stammered that she’d stayed too long and dropped a quick curtsey before rushing from the room, the door slamming behind her before Rapunzel could attempt to follow her.

That was the last bit of information she managed to obtain, leaving Rapunzel alone with her thoughts as she tried to puzzle out the true nature of Varian’s plans. She wasn’t even so sure she could call them the _Saporian’s_ plans, since he seemed to be the one calling the shots. And it was _his_ alchemy that had turned them into the bestial warriors who had managed to take over the castle.

From what Rapunzel could tell, the castle was essentially in a functional lockdown, and the view from her window showed a city that seemed untouched by the conflict that had ravaged the castle halls the night before.

But…none of this information helped her piece together what was happening _now_ , and it also didn’t explain why she wasn’t in the dungeons with everyone else. She had resisted the takeover too, so why wasn’t she sharing their fate?

It was enough to make her run her hands through her hair nervously. Was it because of her hair? Varian had expressed an interest in it before—maybe he still wanted to use it for something? Was that why he wanted her in good condition? So he could get the most out of whatever he was planning for her?

With nothing but unanswered questions, Rapunzel spent the next several days in a constant state of restless trepidation. She knew it was only a matter of time before something happened, but not knowing what or when had her on edge. Faith would enter her rooms three times a day to bring her a tray of food, but refused to speak after their first encounter. While Rapunzel was relieved that the handmaid hadn’t been punished for what she’d told her before, she also understood that the threat was too real to try using poor timid Faith as a source of information. So aside from what she’d learned that first morning, there was no news, and no contact with the outside world. She’d tried to slip out the door behind Faith once, but the Saporian guards stationed outside had barred her path and ensured that there would be no successful escape attempts on their watch.

So with nothing better to do, Rapunzel had pulled out her painting supplies in a half-hearted attempt to take her mind off of things. But regardless of what she set out to paint, her brush strokes always revealed the face of the alchemist who now consumed her thoughts.

Three years had passed since Varian and the Saporians had been defeated and run out of Corona after their brief takeover, and as time passed everyone had assumed that they were gone for good. Rapunzel’s feelings about that had been mixed. While she was glad the threat was gone, she couldn’t help but mourn losing Varian. He had been her friend once, and it saddened her to think that he was too far gone for her to reach anymore, lost to the darkness and influence of the Saporians and their hatred of Corona. She had thought he was receiving help, but his treatment in the prison cells had apparently only served to foster his own hatred. If only she’d been able to talk with him all those years ago…maybe they could have come to an understanding. Wasn’t there still a glimmer of the kind boy he once was inside of the bitter man he’d become?

That night Rapunzel laid in bed, drifting in and out of a fitful sleep, which was not helped when her spine kept stiffening at every little sound. She had just checked her clock for the umpteenth time—it was just a little past one o’clock—when there came the unmistakable click and creak of her door opening.

The princess shoved herself up from her pillow, heart pounding as she watched the door swing open to reveal a shadowed figure. The moonlight caught the distinctive blue stripe that streaked through black bangs, and Rapunzel felt her mouth go dry as Varian stepped from the shadows of the hall into her room.

He was tall—much taller than she remembered—and while he was still lean, he’d very obviously filled out, his shoulders broader and his boyish countenance replaced with the more angular features of a grown man. His outfit was reminiscent of what he’d worn during the Saporian’s last coup, but he’d traded his red bandana for a plunging V-neckline that showed off a toned, freckled chest framed by the lapels of his black coat.

It took Rapunzel a moment to realize she was staring, and her eyes quickly flicked up to meet his, only to find that he seemed amused by her gawking. “Hello Rapunzel,” he said, his lips tipping into a smug smirk as the door closed behind him.

“ _Varian_ ,” she breathed, finally managing to find her voice as her fists clenched into the folds of the blanket at her waist. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“You seem surprised to see me,” he mused, idly pulling off his gloves and tucking them into his coat pocket. “Didn’t I say I’d come to see you?”

“…you said you’d ‘ _deal with me’_ once the invasion was over,” Rapunzel reminded him warily. “It’s been _days_ , Varian. And—“ She gestured towards the darkened window with one hand. “—it’s the middle of the night.”

“An invasion is more than just storming the castle gates, princess,” Varian told her, before pausing, his lips pursed as he reflected on his word choice. “Well, not that we came through the gates exactly…more like the tunnels.” He flapped a hand dismissively. “Eh, a trivial detail.”

Rapunzel had to disagree on just how ‘trivial’ that particular detail was; it meant that the tunnels were a glaring weak spot in the castle’s defenses. Well, to anyone who knew they existed, which Varian most certainly did since he’d traversed them with her before. It definitely explained how they were able to take the castle by surprise. “What are you planning?”

He didn’t answer, and her eyes tracked his movements as he casually strolled to the bookshelf on the wall, dragging his finger along the spines before moving to her desk. He toyed with a few baubles before twisting the knob of a small gas lamp, flooding the room with a warm glow. Then he moved from the desk to where her easel stood next to the fireplace, and he looked mildly surprised to see his own likeness painted on the canvas. It was a portrait of him as a young teenager, smiling as though he didn’t have a care in the world.

Glancing down, he spied a stack of canvases next to the easel, each bearing his image. Ranging from full-body sketches to close ups, some were painted with dark, foreboding colors and expressions, while others showed a lighter side that clearly reflected the person he’d been before that fateful storm.

“Well, well…looks like you’ve been thinking about me quite a bit.” He glanced back at her with a knowing grin, bringing a hand to his chest as if to still his heart. “I’m _flattered_.”

Rapunzel flushed. She should have hidden those away…what was she thinking, leaving them out in the open like that? Swallowing hard, she did her utmost to not let her embarrassment stand in the way of finally getting some answers. “What did you do to my parents? To my friends?”

“They’re in the dungeons,” Varian replied nonchalantly, confirming what Rapunzel had learned. He clasped his hands behind his back and turned from the portraits, his steps slow and unhurried as he moved towards the bed. “Can’t have them interfering with my plans. Not that they’d get very far if they tried to escape…I’m sure you noticed the, ah, _enhancements_ I gave the Saporians.”

“You…you used alchemy, right?” Rapunzel said, tensing slightly as he approached the foot of her bed. “Like you did to Ruddiger.”

“You’d be surprised what you can achieve with a little genetic mutation,” Varian smirked. “And Ruddiger’s transformation was just the start…with alchemy, _people_ can be given extraordinary powers. Strength, agility, speed, even _flight_ —and all it takes is a small dose of serum, concocted by _yours truly._ ” He splayed a hand on his chest with a haughty grin, clearly proud of his accomplishment.

Rapunzel simply scowled and turned her face away. How could he act like he’d done something praiseworthy? That serum had given the Saporians the power to hurt so many innocent people.

“Of course, I couldn’t let the Saporians have _all_ the fun,” Varian said, drawing her attention back to him as he grasped the lapels of his jacket. With a roll of his shoulders he shrugged off the garment, letting it drop to the floor.

Rapunzel sucked in a tight breath, rendered utterly speechless at the sight of something dark swishing behind the alchemist. His long-coat wasn’t _just_ a fashion statement—it had been hiding a _tail_. Smooth and jet black, the tapered appendage swerved behind Varian’s legs, curling in on itself in a show of prehensile agility.

“I saved the best for myself of course~” Varian continued, gesturing to himself in a sweeping up-and-down motion. “Granted, this isn’t exactly the _full_ transformation. I had wings and a pair of horns too, along with some…uh, _other stuff_ , but I designed the serum’s effects to wear off gradually.”

Wings and horns? She was still trying to get over the _tail_. “Varian, what—what did you—”

“Oh, what animal did I use for _my_ serum?” Varian finished for her, crossing his arms as he canted his hip to the side. “Only the most _powerful_ creature known to mankind.” He grinned, clearly savoring the buildup as she stared at him, mouth slightly agape. “I chose to infuse myself with the genetic makeup of a _dragon_.”

A _dragon_? But…she’d seen a dragon before, and Varian’s tail looked nothing like the pink frilled tail of Little Big Guy. “Then shouldn’t your tail have frills at the end?”

Clearly expecting a different response, Varian’s shoulders sagged slightly as he let out a quiet huff. “There’s more than one breed of dragon, princess,” he informed her. “And I obtained my samples from the kind that live in the mountains further inland. Frills aren’t exactly _intimidating_.”

There was a part of Rapunzel that was fascinated by what Varian was telling her, but she forced herself to focus on the more immediate situation. “But I don’t understand,” she said, her brow creasing in confusion. “Why are you showing me this? And, um…” She blushed, bunching the sheets in her fist and pulling them higher against her chest. “Couldn’t you have shown me when I wasn’t…in bed?” She could understand wanting privacy to reveal something like that, but her bedroom at one in the morning seemed like a strange time and place to do it.

Varian’s grin returned, only this time with a sly edge to it. “Oh, but _princess_ …” Reaching to the back of his shirt, he grasped the material and deftly pulled it over his head, and Rapunzel swallowed hard at the sight of tight abdominal muscles and a well-defined torso. “In bed is exactly where I want you~”

His quip was certainly enough to make Rapunzel do the mental equivalent of a double-take. “Wh-what?”

Bracing his hands on the ottoman at the foot of her bed, Varian leaned forward with half-lidded eyes. “Y’see Rapunzel, the serum doesn’t _just_ enhance physical capabilities and add animal appendages. It also infuses the subject with the instincts of the sampled animal.”

A knot tightened in the pit of Rapunzel’s stomach. Where was he going with this?

“And it just so happens,” Varian continued. “That this time of year happens to be mating season for dragons.” He let out a chuckle as he straightened himself. “I hadn’t predicted that breeding cycles would factor into the mutation, but…here we are.” He spread out his arms, his tail swerving behind him as he smiled at her winningly.

It dawned on Rapunzel that this nighttime visit was _much_ more than Varian coming to gloat about his victory. “Oh, that is _not_ happening!” She scrambled from the bed, but her escape was foiled when something smooth and warm curled around her ankle and yanked, making her pitch sideways with a squeak. Dully, she realized it was the same sensation she’d felt in the throne room, but didn’t have time to dwell on it as she was dragged back to the center of the bed. The mattress sagged beside her as Varian crawled onto the bed, and she jerked her foot, trying to loosen the hold his tail had on her.

“Don’t fight it, Rapunzel,” Varian practically purred as he planted his hands on either side of her, caging her in. “And don’t worry…” He leaned close enough that Rapunzel could feel his warm breath ghosting over her lips. “I plan to take full responsibility for what happens tonight.”

Rapunzel stiffened, eyes wide. “R-responsibility?”

“Well…” Varian shifted one hand to press against her belly, rubbing her through the thin material of her nightgown. “What do you think the end result of ‘mating’ is?”

Rapunzel could feel the color draining from her cheeks. Oh no. No no _no_ , that was even _worse_ than him coming to her for some hormone-driven fling. She hadn’t seen him in _years_ , and here he was talking about getting her pregnant?! “Y-you can’t be serious. Varian, why would—why would you _want_ that?”

“Well, I _suppose_ it’s a bit unorthodox to consummate a marriage before it even happens…” Varian admitted, before his lips tipped into a sharp grin. “But I just couldn’t _wait_.” Without further preamble, he pressed his lips to hers.

Shock radiated up and down Rapunzel’s spine, eyes wide as Varian moved one hand to cradle the side of her head. “Mmph!” Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she managed to shove him back just enough to break the lip lock.

Twisting her upper body, she dug her hand under her pillow, grasping desperately for the frying pan she kept hidden there. Her fingers found the thick metal of the handle, and she ripped it out from its hiding place and swung hard.

The pan connected with a metallic clang that echoed across the room, and Rapunzel stared up at Varian, hardly daring to breath as she waited for him to collapse.

But to her dismay, Varian didn’t slump into unconsciousness. Instead, he slowly bent his head back from where the impact had snapped it to the side, cracking his neck in mild irritation as his eyes glinted dangerously. “Oh, you shouldn’t have done that, _princess_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel paled as Varian glowered at her. He must have retained the durability of a dragon right along with the tail! Was this really the same goofy teenager who’d knocked himself in the head with a magnifying glass and fainted at the sight of his own blood?

In one swift move Varian’s hand captured both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, and he wrenched the pan from her hold, tossing it aside to hit the floor with a heavy clatter. Then he was leaning closer again, and Rapunzel panicked. “No!" She struggled against his hold, straining to get away.

Varian scowled. Rapunzel needed to learn just who was in charge here. Baring his teeth, he gave her neck a sharp warning nip, his free hand gripping the hair at her nape to keep her in place.

Rapunzel sucked in a sharp breath at the pinch of Varian's teeth on her skin, startled by the quivering thrill that ran through her. Breathing hard, her attempts at escape redoubled, her body twisting beneath his in a way that only served to entice the alchemist.

But no matter how pleasingly Rapunzel's body would press up against his with each shift of her hips, Varian knew an escape attempt when he saw it, and he took measures to let her know that wasn’t an option.

Rapunzel yelped as his teeth sank into her neck hard enough to leave a deep, stinging imprint, her whole body stiffening in response to the bite as a confusing mix of pain and pleasure rushed through her.

Varian growled softly against Rapunzel's neck before releasing her flesh. When she didn't immediately move to get away, he ran his tongue over the bruising mark. Even if she was being rebellious, it wasn’t like he _wanted_ to hurt her. But he’d do whatever was necessary to keep her in line.

When Varian pulled back from her neck, Rapunzel stared up at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he'd actually _bitten_ her like that.

Satisfied that she wouldn’t attempt to leave him again, Varian leaned down to kiss her, but Rapunzel turned her head to the side to evade him, confused and honestly a bit intimidated.

Undeterred, Varian simply pressed kisses along her cheek and jaw instead as his tail slithered along the inside of her leg, pushing up the material of her skirt as it went.

Rapunzel's eyes shot wide. “Ah, wait!” She instinctively tried to clamp her legs closed, but Varian's knees held them wide apart, leaving his tail with free access to her most intimate place. Mercifully, it swerved at the last second to brush over the top of her thigh before continuing to her lower belly.

By now her dress had been bunched up around her waist, and her cheeks blazed red. But she didn't have much time to dwell on the embarrassment of her panties being exposed when Varian gripped the material of her nightgown in one hand and ripped it right down the middle with one harsh yank.

“Varian!" Rapunzel squeaked out, her mortification magnified ten times over. She tried to wrench her hands free to cover herself, but his grip didn’t waver.

Varian's eyes were half-lidded as he pulled back to look down at the woman sprawled beneath him. Wide green eyes stared up into his, and her beautiful body was only hidden from him by a few scraps of cloth. She was so perfect, and now she was all his. He’d been waiting for this moment for _years_ , and he was going to make the most of it.

Teasingly, he traced one finger down her middle from her neck to the waistband of her panties, paying special attention to the way the princess’s breath hitched when his finger briefly dipped into her navel. He’d have to remember all of her most sensitive spots so that he could make her cry out for him later.

Wanting a completely unobstructed view of her gorgeous body, Varian took hold of the remaining fabric and pulled it away, leaving her exposed to his eager gaze.

Rapunzel gave an embarrassed squeak, bucking and squirming against his hold. “Varian please, you have to stop! We can’t— _mm_!" Her words were cut short when Varian leaned down and captured her lips with his.

She tried to break away, but Varian's fingers grasped her jaw and held her in place, forcing her to continue kissing him as his tongue plunged into her mouth.

Frustrated that he was refusing to listen to her, Rapunzel bit down on the intruding muscle, and Varian pulled back with a jerk. Growling, his grip on her wrists tightened, and she winced.

Deciding to abandon the idea of kissing Rapunzel until she'd warmed to his advances, his gaze traveled down to her breasts. He licked his lips hungrily and bent down to partake of her soft flesh.

The princess jerked when Varian's mouth pressed against the skin between the twin mounds, before he slowly kissed his way up the right swell of flesh until he reached the pink nipple that capped it.

"Ah!" Rapunzel's back bowed as he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, pleasure flowing through her even though she knew she should be fighting it. “V-varian!” she gasped.

Varian hummed against her breast as his fingers found her other nipple and gave the bud a sharp pinch and a twist, causing Rapunzel to gasp in tortured pleasure as a stab of heat shot through her belly.

The alchemist released her hardened nipple from his mouth with a wet pop, and he nuzzled it before extending his tongue to lave every inch of the surrounding supple flesh, switching to the other soft globe once he'd finished and soothing the aching nipple there with smooth strokes of his tongue.

As his tongue attended to the pert bud, his tail snaked out from between his legs to slither along Rapunzel's side and up her arm. He briefly released his hold on her wrists so his tail could coil around them instead, pulling her arms even higher above her head. With both hands now free, he pulled back to knead her breasts, molding them together to create cleavage, which he promptly lowered his mouth to kiss and lick at as his thumbs flicked over her taut nipples.

By this point Rapunzel was panting, the side of her face pressed into the sheets as she tried to resist the incredible sensations Varian was producing. Then her eyes snapped open as he took both nipples between his fingers and pulled, her breasts extending to their limit. Rapunzel couldn't help but mewl at the delicious stretching sensation accompanied by the pinch of his fingers, the slight pain only accentuating the pleasure.

Varian chuckled and let go of her, allowing her breasts to fall back into their normal rounded shape with a delightful jiggle. Her breasts were so sensitive and perky—he just couldn't get enough of them. He lowered his mouth to flick his tongue over her nipple again.

Rapunzel bit her lip and tried to hold back a moan, her body heating up as Varian continued to play with her.

Sensing that Rapunzel was becoming more compliant, Varian kissed a trail up her chest and neck until he reached her mouth. Her lips were parted as she panted lightly, and the alchemist took advantage of this and plunged his tongue into her hot mouth right as he gave her nipples a sharp pinch.

Rapunzel released a strangled moan into Varian's mouth, completely forgetting that she hadn't wanted to kiss him just a moment prior as his tongue rubbed against hers in time with the firm squeezes he was now giving her breasts. Without even thinking, she began to respond, sucking on his tongue greedily as feelings of pleasure continued to build inside of her.

Pleased that Rapunzel was being so responsive, Varian continued to engage her mouth for a moment longer before breaking away to run his tongue along her jaw to her earlobe, taking the sensitive flesh between his lips and sucking.

"Ah~" Rapunzel's back arched at the combined sensations of her breasts and ear being stimulated at the same time. Why had she been resisting this before? It felt so _good_ , and it wasn't like it was some strange man doing this to her. Would it be so wrong to just…let go?

She was allowed a brief respite from the erotic sensations when Varian’s hands finally stilled as he pulled back from her ear, and she was struck with a moment of clarity. She knew exactly why this was wrong. He was trying to get her _pregnant_! Or at the very least, he wasn’t doing anything to prevent it, but either way she couldn’t let this happen!

She pulled at the hold Varian's tail had on her wrists. "Varian, stop. I don’t— _ah_!”

Rapunzel's objection was cut short by her startled cry when Varian suddenly pressed his hips into her, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine as he ground his arousal against her through her panties. She tried to pull herself away from the stimulating contact, but the first shift of her hips sent another pleasurable jolt through her and she quickly stilled.

Varian moaned lowly as he rubbed himself against her, his hands running down her sides and grasping her hips to pull her into him. He bent over her to kiss and suck the side of her neck.

A lustful haze started to settle over Rapunzel as Varian ground against her, and her hips began to move in time with his, unconsciously trying to maximize the incredible feeling.

Varian grinned against the side of her neck. It seemed she was receptive enough for him to move things along further. Sliding his hands down, he hooked his thumbs through the sides of her panties and tore through the seams with a quick jerk. He pulled back just enough to allow the ruined material to slip from her rounded hips before pressing himself up against her again.

With a shocked gasp, Rapunzel threw her head back at the direct contact of the fabric of Varian's pants against her sensitive core, eyes wide. Varian moved his kisses to just beneath her upraised chin, suckling the tender flesh there as he groaned happily against her throat.

"Please stop…" she begged, squeezing her eyes shut as she turned her head away from his ministrations.

With a heavy breath, Varian pulled away and sat up, and Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. Was he finally going to stop? Maybe…maybe they could talk this out?

Her relief was short lived, however, when Varian's hands went to his belts and deftly popped the buckles. “Varian, w-wait!” she protested, trying to squirm away as he shucked his pants. Then she was suddenly raised by her wrists to sit in his lap, his very erect, and very _naked_ manhood brushing up against her belly.

Varian released a low groan as his erection finally made contact with Rapunzel’s soft skin. His hands reached around to cup the firm cheeks of her ass, kneading the soft skin as he leaned in to connect their mouths in another kiss. He could feel her growing wetness on his bare leg, and knew that her body was primed for him. All he needed to do now was encourage her mind to give in to him as well.

Rapunzel whimpered helplessly into Varian’s mouth as she felt his warm shaft throb against her, and she couldn’t stifle the invasive thought of how it might feel inside of her, her hips unconsciously rocking against his leg.

But Varian wasn’t so keen on giving her what her body clearly desired so soon. After everything she’d done to him, after how she’d made _him_ beg all of those years ago, he wanted to make her _beg_ for him to ravish her, to drive her into such a frenzy of desire that all she could think of was him.

He abruptly broke their kiss and took hold of her waist, using his tail’s hold on her wrists to lift her from his lap. He turned her so her back was flush to his chest, her legs once again straddling both of his with his length pressed against her backside.

Jolted by the abrupt change in position, Rapunzel very nearly broke out of her lustful haze until Varian brought his hands around to fondle her breasts. He rolled the pert peaks between his fingers for a moment before trailing one hand along the smooth skin of her throat to her mouth, where he stuck two fingers between her lips.

Her hips bucked sharply when Varian gave her nipple a hard pinch, moaning as her sex throbbed with need. “Suck,” he commanded huskily, and with a soft whine Rapunzel obeyed, her hips rocking as she did so, spreading her wetness along his thighs.

Slowly, Varian’s tail uncoiled from Rapunzel’s wrists, but she was so preoccupied she didn’t even notice, her arms falling to her sides as she sucked on the alchemist’s fingers, unable to keep from imagining what it might feel like to have different, much thicker part of him inside her mouth.

Then she felt the tip of Varian’s tail slither across her drenched entrance, and she didn’t think twice about bucking against it, not caring what it was so long as it could fill her.

Varian grinned. Now it was time to have some fun. He added a third finger into Rapunzel’s mouth before shoving her forward to land on her hands and knees. Before she could be jolted from her aroused daze, the tip of his tail pressed directly against her clit, and Rapunzel gasped as it rubbed the sensitized button in circles, her legs trembling from the overwhelming pleasure as her fists clenched the sheets beneath her.

For a brief moment she stopped sucking on Varian’s fingers, then let out a muffled yelp when his hand slapped her ass sharply. “Keep going,” he commanded her again, shoving his fingers deeper into her mouth.

Pain and pleasure fused into a heady concoction of lust for Rapunzel, and she did as she was told, bobbing her head forward to suck on his fingers even as her hips swayed in time with the swirling tip of his tail on her clit.

Varian licked his lips, aroused beyond belief at the state Rapunzel was in. He had to be careful to keep her this way…he wanted her to be so far gone she’d beg for him before this was over. He was going to make love to her…and once he’d filled her with his seed, he would watch in the coming months as her belly swelled, heavy with his child. The key to securing their future together.

Groaning deep in his throat at the thought, he brought a hand beneath her to stroke her smooth stomach. He would take her as many times as necessary to impregnate her, and even after he’d succeeded, he would pleasure her every day until their child was born. What better way to secure his position than to father the princess’s—no, the _queen’s_ heir?

Trailing his hand from her belly to her breasts, he tweaked a nipple, taking satisfaction at how Rapunzel jolted beneath him. He was going to addict her to this—to _him_. But first…

Carefully maneuvering himself around her so he didn’t dislodge his tail or fingers from their activities, he knelt in front of her, his erection proudly jutting from between his legs. Reaching around her head, he curled his fingers into her hair and gave a firm tug, lining her up perfectly before pulling his fingers from her mouth and deftly pushing his erection inside instead.

Rapunzel’s eyes flew open in shock, but then Varian’s tail slithered from her clit to prod at her dripping entrance and her eyes clouded over. “It’s okay, Rapunzel,” Varian crooned, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. “You like this, don’t you?”

Before Rapunzel could collect her thoughts to respond, he rocked into her, making her gasp as he slid further into her mouth. “Go ahead, princess,” he coaxed her, and not a second later his tail parted the slick lips of her sex. Rapunzel let out a long moan as her head once again began to bob, and Varian shuddered in pleasure at the vibration around his shaft.

When Rapunzel began to suck in earnest, Varian let out a long hiss between clenched teeth. It felt so damn _good._ The sweet suction and the sight of her pretty lips wrapped around him…he could feel his knees growing weak. God, had she _done_ this before?

He was so enthralled with the feeling of Rapunzel’s lips and tongue working his member that he forgot to pleasure her, his tail falling away from her slit as he curled the fingers of both hands into her hair, his hips giving shallow thrusts into her hot mouth.

But Rapunzel was acutely aware of the missing stimulation, and she initially let out a whimper at the loss, her hips thrusting back against empty air. When Varian did nothing more than moan at the vibration her throat provided him, the haze of overpowering lust slowly began to fade from Rapunzel’s mind, allowing some semblance of rational thought to return to her even as her mouth automatically continued to suck.

The first thing she noticed was that she was so incredibly aroused—the juncture of her thighs pulsed with need, and her nipples were so tight and tender that the slightest gust against them made her shiver. Then it finally, truly registered that she was pleasuring _Varian_ with her mouth. But…for some reason she didn’t hate it? In fact—she thought as she gave an extra hard suck—it was actually sort of enjoyable. The unique texture and ridge of his head gave her tongue something to play with, and the thought of how he might feel inside of her made her moan softly.

Then Varian gave a deeper thrust than before, and she let out a surprised squeak. It was one thing to take him into her mouth, but the fear of him going too deep made one of her hands fly up to push against his hip, trying to get him to pull back.

When Varian felt Rapunzel push against him, he realized that she’d regained some of her senses, and he let out a hissing curse when he realized that he’d stopped stimulating her. He’d become selfish, which wasn’t fair to her. They _both_ needed to feel pleasure for this to work.

While he’d wanted to find his release and relish in watching her willingly swallow down his seed, he quickly changed tactics, knowing he needed to work her back into a mindlessly lustful state again. He pulled his member from her lips with a wet pop, allowing her a moment to catch her breath.

But her respite was short, as the tip of his tail was back on her swollen clit within seconds, pressing hard and rapidly twitching the pleasure button back and forth. Not expecting the sudden burst of stimulation, Rapunzel gasped and shuddered as the one arm supporting her weight gave out, sending her face-first into the sheets. She managed to turn her head to the side as her hips bucked of their own accord, the hand that had been on Varian’s hip moving down to grasp at the tail between her legs.

“V-varian,” she begged between fevered gasps. It was too much, she couldn’t form a single coherent thought, having no idea what she needed or how to ask for it. But her body seemed to have come to its own conclusion, as her fingers completely bypassed his tail in favor of slipping two of them into her quivering sex.

Before she could properly pump them into her aching chasm, Varian grabbed her wrist and ripped her hand away, making her cry out in dismay as her passage contracted around complete emptiness. Yanking her upright, his icy blue eyes met hers in a stern gaze.

“I’ll tell you when to pleasure yourself,” he told her in a low growl that made her stomach clench in aroused anticipation. The tip of Varian’s tail shifted to languidly stroking Rapunzel’s dripping entrance, enough to keep her locked into her lustful state but not enough to increase her arousal any further.

Bringing her soaked fingers to his mouth, Varian took a deep breath and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the heady scent of her essence, his enhanced senses soaking in the pheromones. Without thought, he popped her fingers into his mouth.

“Oh,” Rapunzel said softly, her eyes riveted to Varian’s lips as he sucked the wetness from her fingers, the moan of pleasure that reverberated in his throat making her arousal spike. Without thought, her free hand travelled to her breast, squeezing the soft mound. Varian’s eyes flicked down, but he made no move to stop her, watching intently as he sucked her fingers deeper.

Encouraged when Varian didn’t stop her, Rapunzel caressed her own breast, letting it fill her palm before bringing her fingers to roll her hardened nipple. Letting out a long breath, she tipped her head back, tweaking and pulling her nipple, trying to capture the same feeling Varian’s fingers had elicited just moments before. Her own attempts paled in comparison, the small sparks of arousal nothing compared to the fire he’d kindled in her. She whimpered in frustration and jerked her hips down against Varian’s tail, hoping it would penetrate her and give her more pleasure.

Varian’s tail deftly maneuvered to avoid entering her, and instead slithered so the thicker meat of it was cradling the entirety of her nether region. But he kept his tail still, forcing Rapunzel to grind against it to receive any sort of friction, her juices smearing over it as she worked her hips back and forth.

Releasing her fingers from his mouth, Varian leaned forward, one finger tipping her chin up to force her hazy green eyes to meet his again. “Keep touching yourself, princess,” he told her huskily, placing his hands on her hips to keep her from moving from her perch on the curve of his tail. Then he leaned back, ready to enjoy the show.

With Varian’s tail completely blocking access to her sex, Rapunzel was forced to run her hands along her breasts and belly in her quest for further stimulation. She pinched and tugged at her nipples, caressed her stomach and dipped a finger into her naval, and even ran her hands down her sides and back along her ass, all while grinding herself against Varian’s tail.

But nothing she did compared to Varian’s insanely pleasurable touch.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and looked up at Varian pleadingly, biting her lip. “Varian, _please_ ,” she whimpered, leaning into him as she pressed her hands to his chest.

Varian arched one brow as his cock gave a twitch. Rapunzel was _adorable_ when she begged. “Please what?”

Rapunzel’s glowing flush deepened as embarrassment slowly edged its way into her lusty thoughts. But she was far too aroused to even imagine not having Varian pleasure her. “Please…t-touch me.”

Varian grinned. He had her right where he wanted her. Willing and desperate. And her blush was quite fetching. “I am touching you,” he said, giving her hips a squeeze.

Even that small gesture sent a thrill thought Rapunzel, and her eyes fluttered shut. “Touch me more,” she said breathlessly.

“Show me where,” Varian instructed her with a smirk.

Grabbing Varian’s hands, Rapunzel dragged them from her hips and across her belly, pressing them firmly to her sweat-slicked skin and reveling in the sensation. From there, she guided them to her breasts, constricting her fingers around his to force him to squeeze them. Just the feeling of his fingers was too good, and she let out a long moan. “Everywhere,” she finally breathed, opening her eyes and gazing at him intently.

“Your breasts?” Varian asked, finally giving them a firm squeeze that sent Rapunzel into a brief state of euphoria.

“Yes,” she moaned, thrusting her chest further into his hold, her hands falling away.

“Your nipples?” His fingers moved to give the tight pink buds a tweak, and Rapunzel jolted from the pleasure as she moaned out another ‘yes.’

His hands slid under her arms and down her back. “Your ass?” A squeeze of the twin globes garnering another ‘yes’ as she ground against his tail again, her anticipation growing as he neared where she ached so badly.

To Rapunzel’s delight, Varian’s tail finally moved from between her thighs, dragging against her as it went. She shivered from the pleasure of it as well as the cool air hitting the burning heat of her dripping core.

Varian’s fingers languidly traced from her ass to her inner thigh, his other hand moving back to her hip to hold her in place. Rapunzel had stopped breathing, trembling as he came so close to what she desperately needed. Finally, he moved his index finger to run through the wetness pooling between her folds. “You want me to touch you here?” he asked her in a low, smoldering tone.

“Yessss,” Rapunzel hissed out, gyrating her hips wantonly.

Leaning in close to her ear, he licked the rim as he slowly dipped the tips of two fingers inside her tight passage, stopping at the first knuckle. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked, the low timbre of his voice causing Rapunzel to clench around the tips of his fingers.

“Yes!” she cried out, trying unsuccessfully to bear down on his fingers and drive him deeper, but his hold on her hip kept her from fulfilling her desires.

“You’ll let me touch you anywhere I want?” Varian asked.

“Yes!” Rapunzel exclaimed, one hand coming down to cover his, trying to push his unyielding fingers inside of her. “Please!”

“You’ll let me take you any way I want?” Varian prodded, his fingers giving the slightest pump into her tight channel before slowly drawing back again, threatening to leave the hot confines of her core.

“Yes!” Rapunzel’s other hand came up to claw at his chest as her hips jerked. “Yes, anything! Varian, _please_!”

“You’ll accept my seed as I pump it deep inside of you?” Varian asked, the dirty talk causing his cock to twitch, precum dripping from the tip. “You’ll carry my child?”

The thought of Varian emptying himself into her only added to Rapunzel’s fevered arousal, and she didn’t hesitate to exclaim another desperate ‘yes!’ She didn’t even care about the possibility of pregnancy anymore, she needed him too badly to consider the consequences.

She’d accepted. There was no going back. With a smug grin, Varian rewarded her by plunging his fingers into her fully, causing Rapunzel to cry out in rapture, her hand falling away from her core to grab his forearm for support.

“Kiss me,” he told her as he slowly drew his fingers back, and Rapunzel didn’t hesitate to obey, surging up to connect their mouths in a fevered kiss, her breasts pressing against his chest. She let out a gasp of pleasure as her sensitive nipples dragging against his skin, before crying out again when his fingers thrust back into her heated depths.

She was silenced when Varian plunged his tongue into her mouth, and she sucked at it with fervor. His hand on her hip kept her from humping his fingers, leaving him in complete control of the pace of his fingers pumping inside of her. At one point he scissored them, stretching the walls of her sex. She mewled at how intensely erotic the sensation was, and when a third finger was added, the girth caused Rapunzel to quake in pleasure. However, she only got to enjoy it for a moment before he pulled out completely, leaving her sex to contract around emptiness once more.

Rapunzel let out a whine of frustration, pulling back from the kiss to look at Varian as she panted. His devilish grin was her only warning before something much larger plunged inside of her, and Rapunzel let out a shocked yelp as his tail wriggled its way into her depths, stretching her further the deeper it went. She clutched at Varian’s shoulders, tears stinging her eyes as she let out a ragged gasp. It was too much, it was too big!

But then the tip of his tail hit a spot that made Rapunzel see stars, and she cried out. The appendage swirled over the pleasure spot deep within her core, and the next thing she knew she was on her back, writhing in pleasure as she was stimulated in ways she never would have imagined possible, the initial pain of being stretched fading into distant memory.

Bracing his hands on either side of her head, Varian loomed over her, enjoying the flush of her cheeks and the distant look in her eyes. However…he wanted her to be _aware_ of who was doing this to her.

“Look at me,” he told her. She didn’t seem to hear him, so enthralled with the building pleasure that felt like it was about to burst within her. Displeased, Varian reached down and roughly pinched her nipple as his tail went completely still within her. However, that seemed to be just the push Rapunzel needed, and with a cry of absolute ecstasy her body jerked as she orgasmed, gushing around his tail.

Surprised that she’d reached her peak so soon, Varian sat back on his haunches and simply watched as Rapunzel’s release played out, leaving her panting in complete bliss once it was finished. He was struck by how beautiful she was, her skin vibrant with afterglow, her hair pooling around her in a golden halo. But he was hardly done with her yet.

His tail slithered from inside her, making her groan at the loss. Opening her eyes, she looked at Varian with such adoration that it was obvious she knew who had given her such pleasure. Grinning smugly, the alchemist crawled over her. He was the one who’d brought her to orgasm so beautifully, and now…it was time for her to return the favor.

Placing his hands on her breasts, he molded them with his hands, causing her to sigh with contentment. That wouldn’t do, she needed to be crazy with lust to perform the way he wanted her to. Scooping one arm beneath her, he pulled her upright as he gave her nipple a sharp tug, making her gasp. “We’re not done yet, Rapunzel,” he told her, his grin feral. Releasing her, he leaned back on one hand, gesturing to where his erection stood at full attention.

Understanding flashed in Rapunzel’s eyes, and when she felt the tip of that wonderful tail poke at her entrance again, she eagerly pushed herself up to lean forward into his lap, taking his shaft in her hands. Poking her tongue out, she slid it up the entirety of his length.

Sighing with pleasure, Varian tipped his head back as his free hand settled on top of Rapunzel’s head. “That’s it…just like that.”

Encouraged, Rapunzel gave the head of his member a kiss before wrapping her lips around it, flicking her tongue over the tip as she began to suck, her hands grasping the base and jerking.

Groaning with satisfaction, Varian slowly worked his tail into Rapunzel’s tight sex again, causing her to mewl around his cock. The vibrations made Varian abandon restraint and buck up into her mouth, though Rapunzel was able to pull back enough to keep him from going too deep. As his tail began to set a pace, she matched it, bobbing her head in time with his languid strokes, a fire igniting in her belly again.

Catching on, Varian sped up his strokes, and soon his cock and tail were simultaneously fucking her at a dizzying pace, with Rapunzel moaning around him at how erotic being filled at both ends was.

Finally, Varian was worked to the cusp of his release, and he grasped the back of Rapunzel’s head to keep her in place as his tail slid from her sex. “I—I’m _coming_ ,” he warned her through gritted teeth, and a second later thick strands of semen shot from the tip of his cock, filling her mouth and throat.

Rapunzel gagged in surprise, not expecting such a huge load, and she felt it dribbling out from where Varian was crammed between her lips.

Giving a deep moan of primal satisfaction, Varian slowly pulled his softening erection from between her lips. Moving one hand from the back of her head, he placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her head back. “Swallow, princess,” he told her, using his thumb to wipe his seed from the corner of her mouth.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Rapunzel reluctantly did as he instructed. It took about five swallows, but she got it all down, shivering at the bitter taste.

Varian could feel himself hardening again already as he watched her accept his seed, and he cupped her chin in his hand, drawing her closer. “Very good, your highness,” he told her approvingly, before sealing his lips over hers.

The taste of his own essence didn’t bother him, since it was mixed with Rapunzel’s scent, proof of her acceptance. He swirled his tongue around hers, coaxing her into returning his kiss, and all it took to make her melt was a firm squeeze of her breast.

She threw her arms around him, wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning when his half-hard erection rubbed against her sensitive mound. She ground against him as she kissed him deeply, cleared enthralled with the idea of him taking her again.

Feeling Rapunzel’s moist heat against his cock sent Varian’s arousal spiking even higher, making him twitch against her as precum once again dribbled from the tip. His wet tail slithered up her belly and coiled around her breast, squeezing tightly and causing Rapunzel to mewl at the pressure.

Without releasing her breast, it coiled further up, the tip caressing her jawline. Varian slid a hand down Rapunzel’s side to the small of her back, pulling her hips flush against him, trapping his shaft firmly between them. Then his hand went down further still, squeezing the smooth cheek of her ass before giving it a hard smack.

Rapunzel jolted, but the gush of wetness from her sex was telling as she broke away from the kiss to throw her head back. That was almost a mistake, as the tip of Varian’s tail instantly slithered into her open mouth and began pumping in and out without hesitation.

Rapunzel’s cry of surprise was smothered as the tail wriggled around inside her mouth, caressing and pumping all at once. It was a foreign sensation, but so erotic that Rapunzel soon gave in and let her tongue play with it, tasting her own essence on it as she alternated between sucking and licking at it, her head still forced back so she was arched away from Varian, her hands braced behind her on his knees to keep her from falling over backward.

Grinning at the display before him, Varian leaned down and nipped the peak of her ensnared breast, and Rapunzel let out a choked moan. Then he traced a finger over her stomach as he suckled her nipple, teasingly drawing light circles around her navel.

Rapunzel ground herself against his cock as best she could, but her position didn’t give her much leverage. She tried to push herself up, but the tail in her mouth threatened to deep throat her if she pushed forward. Rapunzel whimpered, and Varian finally decided to take pity on her and removed his tail from her mouth as he leaned back again.

As his tail uncoiled from around her breast, Varian took hold of her hips, scooting her backward on his lap. “Rapunzel, turn around,” he said.

Rapunzel groaned as she was pulled away from his erection, but complied, turning herself in his lap so she was facing away from him. Bracing her hands on his knees, she scooted back, biting her lip and shivering in delight when she felt his arousal bump against her backside.

Varian’s hands traced a languid path up her sides, before sliding around her front to grasp her breasts. Rapunzel sucked in a sharp breath and thrust her chest out, silently asking him to touch her more. With a chuckle, Varian complied, kneading her breasts and plucking at their peaks.

Blissfully, Rapunzel leaned back into Varian’s chest, one hand reaching behind her to bury into his soft black hair. She shimmied her hips, letting him know what else she wanted him to touch.

Leaning forward, Varian nipped Rapunzel’s ear. “You want me to play with you?” he asked her huskily.

“ _Yes_ ,” Rapunzel moaned.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Varian prodded, cupping and squeezing her breasts together as he rolled his hips against her ass. “Be specific.”

“Mmn…I…I want you to finger me,” Rapunzel breathed. “I want you to…to fill me up, stretch me,” Tipping her head back, she met his gaze with lustful green eyes. “Then I want _you_.”

He couldn’t deny her. He couldn’t even imagine wanting to. Running his right hand down her belly, he brushed his fingers through the dark curls of her mound, pausing briefly to tweak her clit, making her jerk and gasp. Then his fingers travelled down to her glistening folds, and he teased her entrance with one finger.

“Oh,” Rapunzel breathed, rolling her hips in anticipation, her hand clawing at Varian’s nape.

“You’re so beautiful,” Varian murmured, before driving two fingers inside of her. Rapunzel gasped, her hips bucking at the sensation of her inner walls being stimulated. Varian gave a few warmup pumps before adding a third finger and increasing the pace. Rapunzel panted, her hips moving in time with his thrusts. Then she cried out in pleasure when he scissored his three fingers and nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “You like that?” he asked, before licking up the side of her neck.

“Yes!” she moaned out, her free hand coming to cup Varian’s over her breast. “Oh _yes_! Ah~” Varian had curled his fingers, hitting yet another sensitive spot within her that made her keen in ecstasy.

Just as she was about to fall over the precipice of absolute pleasure, Varian pulled his fingers from her, leaving her empty and confused. “Wh-what?” she panted, before realizing what he’d done. “Varian!”

Varian merely smirked, before leaning forward and bracing his hands against the sheets, forcing Rapunzel to do the same. Then he sat up again, leaving Rapunzel on her hands and knees in front of him. He ran his hands along her back and sides, before pushing between her shoulder blades, making her bend further down, her hips still raised. “Varian?” she asked quizzically before she felt his fingers parting her folds from behind. She gasped, realizing what he was doing. “Varian, wai— _oh_!”

Before she could object to the idea of being taken from behind, the head of Varian’s erection was already poking through her folds, causing her trepidation to fade as renewed arousal took its place. She swayed her hips, hoping to entice him into driving further into her, but he took his sweet time, placed a hand on her hip to keep her from pushing back onto him.

“Rapunzel… _beg_ for it,” he said huskily.

“Wh-what?” she asked, shocked.

“Beg me to fill you with my cock,” Varian elaborated. “Beg for me to fuck you, to make you _mine_.”

Rapunzel felt the slightest twinge of indignation at his demands, but then Varian reached around and took her nipple between his fingers, lightly toying with it. She bit her lip, wanting him to give her more stimulation, and she tried once more to buck back onto him. He held firm, but released her bud to take hold of his member again, rubbing it against her entrance teasingly.

“Ah~” Rapunzel’s back bowed, shivers racing along her spine. Would it be so bad to ask him for it? It was right there, and she wanted him so badly…

The head of Varian’s shaft glided along her folds to rub into her clit, and Rapunzel came undone. “Please!” she exclaimed desperately.

“What did I tell you to beg for?” Varian asked, grinding his tip into the sensitive button, causing Rapunzel to tremble with need.

She racked her brain, trying to remember what all he wanted her to say. “Please…please put it inside of me! Make love to me, m-make me yours! Please, Varian!” she begged, her hips jerking in his hold.

While not the _exact_ wording, Varian conceded that it was close enough. Truthfully…he didn’t think he could hold out much longer either. Without warning, he plunged inside of her, causing Rapunzel to scream out in agonized ecstasy. His erection stimulated the tight walls of her sex in ways she’d never imagined, and his girth rivaled that of the thickest part of his tail when it had been inside of her.

When he drew out and then plunged back in to the hilt, Rapunzel keened, looking over her shoulder at him with such rapt adoration that Varian felt himself falling for her all over again. Picking up the pace, he pounded into her, drinking in the noises of pleasure that spilled from her lips, his balls slapping against her mound with each thrust. She was so hot and wet and tight, her walls squeezing around him perfectly.

Leaning forward, he reached one hand under her and loosely cupped her breasts, enjoying how they bobbled with each thrust, her taut nipples repeatedly brushing against his palm. His tail joined the fun, coiling around her thigh with the tip coming to prod at her swollen clit.

Bliss. Utter bliss. All Rapunzel could do was clutch at the sheets and thrust her hips back to meet Varian, seeing stars every time he sank his cock into her. The curve and length made it so he hit that special spot inside of her perfectly with each thrust, eliciting moans, squeaks, and cries of pleasure from her.

Leaning in close, Varian nipped the back of her neck. “Come for me, Rapunzel,” he told her, his voice husky with lust. Then he rolled her nipple as he rammed his member into her fully, and her eyes practically rolled back into her head as she cried out his name.

Her hips jerked against him as she orgasmed hard, her whole world narrowing to this one moment of intense ecstasy as she clamped down on Varian’s erection. With a grunt, Varian shoved the tip of his cock up against her cervix as he achieved his own release, filling her with thick jets of cum as her sex rippled around him, milking him dry. He continued to give shallow thrusts, drawing out both of their orgasms as Rapunzel moaned out his name in bliss.

“R-rapun…zel…” he breathed out between clenched teeth, fighting to remain upright as waves of pleasure surged over him. She was so damn sexy.

When Rapunzel finally stopped shuddering, Varian brought his hands to her ass, rubbing the smooth skin soothingly. If he didn’t still have the remnants of the serum boosting his stamina he probably would have collapsed by now, but at this point he merely felt the need to catch his breath.

After a moment of enjoying the afterglow and listening to Rapunzel’s quivering breaths, he slipped his softening cock from her, watching with primal satisfaction as the evidence of their coupling spilled from between her legs. Releasing her hip, he rolled her over so he could fully take in her form.

She was gorgeous, her skin glowing with a sheen of sweat as her chest rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to recover from the intensity of her climax, though the expression of blissful content on her face showed that he’d more than done his job of pleasuring her. Eyes softening, Varian decided that post-climactic Rapunzel was one of the most sensual things he’d ever witnessed, and his arousal twitched in agreement.

Snaking his tail around her hips, he lifted her so he could shove a thick pillow beneath her ass, angling her hips to increase the likelihood of conception. Rapunzel offered no complaint, her post-orgasmic bliss leaving her too placid to question what he was doing.

Once he’d positioned her to his liking, Varian decided that there were still ways he could partake in her supple body. Hooking his hands under her knees, he spread her legs wide and dipped his head down to the juncture of her thighs, using his tongue to lap up the mixture of both of their releases.

He started with her thighs, prompting a soft sigh from Rapunzel as he licked up the residual wetness. Then he moved to her juicy center, and the feeling of Varian’s tongue lapping at her over-sensitized folds caused the princess to gasp and squirm. A sharp nip at the juncture of her thigh made her still. “Varian,” she groaned, her fingers tightening in the sheets over her head as she dug her head back, teetering between arousal and discomfort.

Continuing the task of cleaning the princess, Varian’s tongue licked up every last trace of their joining from her swollen folds until the only evidence left was the slight dribble that continued to leak from her glistening hole, proof that he’d filled her almost past her limit. Burying his face between her legs, he gave her nether lips a kiss, briefly poking his tongue inside of her before moving up to her clit. He gave the engorged button a hard suck that made Rapunzel squeal, her hips jerking up at the unexpected stab of pleasure that shot through her belly. Groaning in satisfaction at her reaction, he released her thighs before crawling over her, lowering his head for a deep kiss.

Moaning, Rapunzel languidly suckling their combined juices from his tongue. Pleased at her reception, Varian rubbed a hand up her side, taking in her smooth curves as he swirled his tongue around hers. Eventually his hand found hers, their fingers entwining as they continued to kiss.

Finally he pulled back to look down at her. “Mine,” he growled lowly, before moving his mouth to suck at the skin just beneath her ear.

“Mm,” Rapunzel hummed in hazy acceptance, supremely satisfied with Varian’s skills as a lover. Why had she tried to fight this? If this was what having sex with him was like, she didn’t know if she could turn him down if he came to her again. Just thinking about another round made her core pulse with desire, and Varian’s lips connecting with her nipple only intensified the feeling as she let out a breathy moan. It was all she could do to lift an arm to drape over his shoulder—why did her limbs have to feel so heavy?

Varian alternated between gently laving his tongue over her perky nipple and giving it hard sucks that made Rapunzel’s back arch even further. His free hand kept busy molding and squeezing her other breast, prompting soft sighs of pleasure from her. With a wet pop, he finally released the tight bud before disentangling his hand from hers and crawling up her body until his semi-hard erection hung over her face.

Rapunzel hadn’t had a chance to properly study him before this point, and she found that the sight of his member made her mouth water as a her belly fluttered with arousal. There was still glistening evidence of their joining coating it, and when he said “Clean me,” in a low, husky voice, she didn’t even hesitate to open her mouth for him.

Varian slowly slid his member into her mouth. It was not yet fully erect, which made it fit more easily, and Rapunzel readily swirled her tongue around the head, tasting both of their essences combined.

“The longer you take, the bigger it’ll get,” Varian warned her, pumping his hips downward to fit more of himself between her eager lips. As if to accentuate this point, her mouth was forced wider still as he slowly stiffened, and Rapunzel let out a long moan that made Varian shudder as he braced himself to keep from falling onto her.

It took a great deal of effort to not piston himself between her soft lips, but he managed, his fingers curling into the sheets as her tongue swirled around him. Then she began to suck, and his hips jerked before he could catch himself.

“Mmf!” Rapunzel hadn’t been ready to take so much of him, and only felt relief when Varian worked up enough sense to lift his hips, leaving the hot heaven of her mouth with a wet pop.

Clearly, this wasn’t an optimal position for her to give him a blowjob, though she’d accomplished her task of cleaning him admirably. He still needed his release, but could tell Rapunzel was too tired and sated for him to rut with her again. And since he didn’t want to disturb her position for fear of lessening her chances of becoming pregnant, that only left one obvious option.

Sitting back so he was kneeling over her thighs, he fisted his hand around his cock and began to pump, a guttural groan building in his throat as he watched Rapunzel, whose attention was completely ensnared as he handled himself. She licked her lips as one hand came to rest over her breast, her fingers idly squeezing the soft flesh as she watched the display before her.

Being able to see Rapunzel’s nude body, her hungry gaze, her fingers playing with herself…all of it fueled Varian’s lust in ways his wildest imaginings never could. Knowing he could have her again in the future to carry out all of his fantasies was the tipping point for him, and he threw his head back with a muted growl as thick strands of cum shot from his cock to coat Rapunzel’s belly and breasts.

Something about being marked with his release made Rapunzel’s core pulse with renewed desire, but when she reached down to touch herself she found that her arousal had done nothing to alleviate the over-sensitivity of her folds. She whined, wanting desperately to be pleasured but finding touching herself to be uncomfortable.

Trailing a hand back up her belly, she dipped a finger into her navel, playing with the sensitive erogenous zone in the hopes of achieving _something_ through the direct connection to her womb.

While the pleasure was enough to make her hips jerk, it wasn’t enough—she needed something to push her over the edge. She locked eyes with Varian, who had recovered enough from his orgasm to watch her with rapt interest. “Varian…help me,” she begged him.

Varian was more than happy to comply, reaching down with both hands and taking hold of her breasts, his release making his fingers glide over the supple flesh. Rapunzel mewled and arched her back at the slick sensation, heat already rippling through her core at his slightest touch.

Then Varian pinched her nipples, the slickness on his fingers making them pop out of his tight grasp with enough force to send tiny droplets of cum flying, and Rapunzel came undone. “Oh, oh _Varian_!” she cried, her hips bucking as she achieved her third orgasm. While not nearly as strong as her first two, it was still enough to sate her, cooling the fires within her belly and making her sigh in exhausted bliss when it was over. Heavy lidded eyes met Varian’s, and it took all of her remaining strength to lift her hand to his cheek. “Varian…” she breathed once more before her eyes slid closed, falling into the first deep sleep she’d had in days.

Varian smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly before he removed himself from the bed, standing and stretching out his limbs as his tail arched and weaved behind him. Once he’d finished working out the kinks in his muscles, he turned to look back at Rapunzel.

She was as she should be, sleeping soundly amongst the twisted sheets, nude and filled with his seed. With a smirk, he wondered if he could convince her to forgo clothing altogether and simply stay in bed, ready to receive him at any given moment.

Then he shook his head, knowing that was impossible. Rapunzel was a free spirit…when she wasn’t in the throes of passion, he was sure she’d want to continue with life as usual. Well, the _new_ usual now that he had control of the kingdom. But that wouldn’t stop him from working her up into a frenzy whenever the urge struck him.

But he knew she wouldn’t appreciate waking up covered in dried cum… _he_ sure wouldn’t. And since he wanted her to be at least somewhat agreeable, he moved to the door leading to her en-suite bathroom. When Rapunzel woke up, he wouldn’t give her time to reflect on what had happened and view their joining in a negative light. No, he’d do something to make sure she was receptive from the moment she opened her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A feeling of a deep, penetrating pleasure between her legs woke Rapunzel from her deep sleep, though her groggy mind couldn’t grasp what it was, only that it felt amazingly good. Then it came again, and she couldn’t contain the moan that slipped from her lips. What _was_ that?

“Awake, princess?” a familiar voice purred, rumbling at her back. Then she felt another thrust into her core and she gasped, her eyes flying open.

Her sleep-fogged mind registered that she was in her bathroom, the soft sunlight of morning streaming through the high windows and casting the white tiles in an ethereal glow. The gentle lap of water at her waist made her realize she was sitting in the tiled pool that served as her in-ground bath, but she didn’t get the chance to wonder why as another jolt of pleasure made her sharply aware that something was stretching her inner walls, and it felt _amazing_.

But what… _who_?! Since there was no one in front of her, she quickly spun her head around, only to meet the gaze of the alchemist who’d plagued her dreams far too many nights to count. “V-varian? What’s… _oh_!” She was cut off when the hands on her hips pulled her down onto his erection as he thrust up into her.

“Good morning, Rapunzel,” he said, before connecting their mouths in a kiss as he lifted her and thrust again. Moaning, Rapunzel melted back into him, her legs instinctively widening in his lap to better accommodate him.

Moving one hand from her hip, Varian pressed a finger to her clit, making Rapunzel squeak into his mouth just before he plunged his tongue and erection into her simultaneously. She jerked at the intense pleasure, sucking at his tongue with fervor. She might not know what was going on, but found she didn’t mind as much as it felt like she should.

Varian thrust a few more times, his pace almost agonizingly slow before he released her mouth. “How are you feeling?” he asked, trailing his fingers through the curls of her mound and up her belly.

“How am I… _ah_!” Rapunzel’s question was once more interrupted by a well-timed thrust. Battling though the thick haze of lust to collect her thoughts, she wondered if he was doing that on purpose.

“Hm?” Varian asked, leaning forward so his cheek was pressed to hers. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“You—eek!” Another thrust stole Rapunzel’s words again, and she found herself growing irritated. Pressing her hands on his legs, she lifted herself from his shaft, but just as his head was about to leave her he grabbed her hips and slammed her down into his lap again, causing her to yelp at the abrupt stab of pleasure.

“Varian!” she gasped out, torn between wanting to ride him and wanting to give him a piece of her mind. The hand that snaked up to palm her breast wasn’t helping matters, and when his clever fingers rolled her nipple she nearly forgot why she’d been irritated in the first place.

“Did you want to say something?” he asked, his tone teasing as he tugged at her hardened bud.

“Ugh!” That did it! Fed up with Varian having complete control, Rapunzel reached down and grabbed the hand at her hip, ripping it away so she could properly lift herself off of him. Before he could grab her and force her down onto him again, she turned herself in his lap, straddling his hips with her legs so she was face-to-face with him. “Listen, you might think you’re so clever, but I—ah, _hey_!”

Varian had tried to thrust up into her again while she was talking, but she’d managed to dodge so his erection merely jutted up from the water between them. Rapunzel quickly planted her ass on his legs with a splash and refused to budge, effectively barring him from her womanhood.

Varian growled at her defiance, but Rapunzel growled right back. “You don’t get to call all of the shots! Now, are you going to let me fuck you properly or do we need to stop?”

Varian’s eyes widened at her uncharacteristically course language. Truth be told he’d been expecting her to tell him to stop completely, but it turned out she still wanted to go forward with this, just in a different way.

Well, who was he to deny her? Leaning forward, he licked the rim of her ear, enjoying the way she shivered. “Fuck me properly,” he said huskily.

Rapunzel nearly forgot herself as his voice sent shivers down her spine, but she quickly collected her thoughts. “I will,” she told him firmly, before placing her hands on his shoulders and lifting herself to hover over his erection. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and plunged down onto his hard shaft, letting out a gasp of pleasure at how it filled her, stimulating the soft ridges of her sensitive walls.

She sat there for a few seconds before realizing that Varian wasn’t moving. Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her expectantly. Oh. Right. She would have to be the one to move. Last night he’d pretty much done all of the work, so she’d kind of assumed that was just how it was.

But now…

A grin spread across her face when she realized the power she suddenly had. She’d seen the way he’d come undone when she’d pleasured him with her mouth, so who was to say she couldn’t do the same when they had sex? Sure, she’d pretty much just be experimenting, but she could do this if she really put her mind to it!

She slowly swiveled her hips, biting her lip at the erotic sensation of Varian’s erection pressing against her walls from different angles. Then she experimented by flexing her vaginal muscles, gently milking him without even moving.

A sharp intake of breath from Varian convinced Rapunzel that she was on the right track, and she began to lightly bounce in his lap, barely enough for him to move more than inch within her, but enough to give quick bursts of stimulation that had them both moaning. But as Rapunzel’s arousal built, she found it harder and harder to keep her bounces small, and soon enough she was working half of his erection in and out of her tight heat, her nails digging into his shoulders as her long golden hair swung against her back with each movement.

For his part, Varian was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure Rapunzel was giving him, and all without having to lift a finger. It didn’t even look like he’d have to teach her…she seemed more likely to develop into an experienced lover if he let her experiment. Damn, he adored her.

Unable to resist, he snaked his arms around her, pulling her into him so he could feel her breasts brush against his chest with every bounce, her tight nipples lightly dragging against his skin. Rapunzel threw her head back with a long moan at the pleasurable stimulation, her hips pumping faster as she felt her orgasm build. Being in control like this was intoxicating…no wonder Varian had reveled in the sweet torment he’d put her through last night.

Varian’s hands slid down her back to cup her ass, helping to lift her as she continued to rhythmically hump his shaft. He kneaded the soft globes of flesh before moving one hand beneath her. Just as she was coming down on him again, he extended a finger, and she cried out as it penetrated her rectum. The shock of the intrusion caused her to tip right over the precipice as her orgasm overtook her, her sex clenching around him and rippling so deliciously that he couldn’t help himself as he too achieved his release, sending spurt after spurt of hot cum up into her.

Rapunzel’s eyes were wide, almost unable to register what she was feeling through the swirling surges of mind-numbing pleasure. It was all so overwhelming she couldn’t zero in on any one sensation, everything melding together into a cacophony of hot bliss. A sharp slap on her ass cut through the haze and made her squeak as she contracted sharply around where Varian penetrated both of her openings, tears pricking the corners of her eyes when she couldn’t contain her euphoria.

Varian took hissing breaths through gritted teeth when Rapunzel tightened around him, sucking him impossibly deeper and coaxing one last jet of cum into her womb. He’d thought he’d taken back control when he penetrated her ass, but at the moment he was helpless to do anything other than grip her tightly in utter bliss, his vision tunneling at the intensity of the pleasure.

When Rapunzel was finally released from the vice grip of her intense orgasm, she collapsed against Varian’s chest, panting as she tried to make sense of what had happened. She could feel his erection softening inside of her, but couldn’t be bothered to lift herself off of him.

It took Varian a moment to regain his senses, the heady buzz of his orgasm still thrumming through his mind and body. His finger twitched inside of Rapunzel, causing her to gasp at the foreign sensation, instinctively tightening around the intrusive digit. What was this feeling? It felt so unnatural—she’d never had anything penetrate her there, even in her wildest experimentations with her body.

Hooking her fingers on his shoulders, she shakily attempted to lift herself off of his invasive finger, but only felt the sensation of his cock slipping from her, making her shiver as rivulets of milky fluid bubbled past her folds and down her legs into the water below, momentarily distracting her from the fact that his finger remained inside of her.

The flow was abruptly stoppered when she felt something thick plunge into her, causing her to squeal as she was lifted higher into the air from the sheer force of it. Gasping, she clutched at Varian’s shoulders, which she could just barely brush with the tips of her fingers from her new position above him, suspended by his tail buried deep inside of her. The pressure against her cervix was intense, causing her eyes to water, and she didn’t even notice that Varian had removed his finger from her.

Before she could manage to brace her feet to alleviate the excruciating pressure, Varian grabbed her ankles and hooked her knees over his shoulders, allowing them to take some of the weight, making the pressure much more bearable. Tipping his head back, Varian flashed her a wicked grin before bracing his hands against her lower back and pulling her close, attaching his mouth to her clit. He sucked and nipped at her engorged button, making Rapunzel cry out at the dueling sensations of pain and pleasure.

“Varian! Varian, please!” she begged, but she wasn’t sure if she was begging him to let her down or to give her more.

In response, his tail jabbed upward, causing her to choke on a cry as stars swam before her eyes. But it didn’t stay still for long, pistoning inside her with sure short strokes, keeping her impaled on its girth while giving her short jolts of friction that had her writhing.

Rapunzel ended up gripping Varian’s hair in a frantic attempt to ground herself. Being held suspended by the thick length inside her was a new sensation, but she was slowly becoming addicted to how the discomfort accentuated the pleasure. The position itself was erotic, and Varian’s teeth pinching her clit between them had Rapunzel throwing her head back in the throes of ecstasy, her belly tightening as she felt her pleasure building to its peak.

Then Varian pulled his head away and his tail went completely still, very literally leaving Rapunzel hanging. Her eyes flew open, devastated that she’d been denied her release. “Varian!” she gasped out, her chest heaving. She wriggled, hoping for more stimulation, but all that did was cause his tail to grind into her cervix, and she winced. “Wh-what are you doing?” she asked, a note of desperation in her tone.

Varian didn’t look the least bit contrite. “Oh, just reminding you that your pleasure is _entirely_ in my hands,” he said smoothly, before licking the glistening evidence of her arousal from his lips.

Indignation flared in Rapunzel’s chest, and she did her best to ignore the muted pain between her legs as she struggled to free herself, reaching a hand down and clawing at his tail. “I-I don’t need you to finish!” she shot back heatedly.

Varian chuckled. He liked this feisty side of her. “No?”

His arms wrapping under her was Rapunzel’s only warning before his tail abruptly pulled out of her, leaving her to fall into his arms with a yelp. The intense relief at not having that unrelenting pressure inside of her completely distracted her as Varian maneuvered her down into his lap again, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Then I’m sure you probably don’t want me inside of you, huh?” he asked, lightly grinding himself against her folds.

Rapunzel bit her lip as a shiver raced along her spine. “I…” she swallowed hard. “I don’t _need_ you, but…” Her face flushed as she gently rocked her hips against him. “I do _want_ you, Varian,” she finished softly. After all, there was a difference, wasn’t there?

Varian’s eyes widened, not expecting such a heartfelt sentiment in the face of his relentless teasing. “R-really?” he asked, before realizing he’d slipped up. Dammit, he was supposed to remain in control here!

But then Rapunzel looked at him with such a tender expression that he forgot himself once more, his heart skipping a beat.

“I do,” she said, smiling softly. Shifting her hips, the princess slowly lowered herself onto him, her arms sliding behind his neck as she took him inside of her, letting out a quiet moan.

Varian hadn’t planned on tenderness. He’d planned to use unadulterated lust to bind Rapunzel to him, to make her crave him and accept him. But…there was something about the way she softly pressed her lips to his, how her fingertips brushed across the expanse of his shoulders, how the gentle pace of their joining made him feel so much more connected to her than the unrestrained lust of the night before. The past few years had hardened him, filled him with bitterness, made him forget what it was like to be shown tenderness.

It felt…nice.

Slowly, his own arms wrapped around her in a tentative embrace, this time not in an attempt to restrain, but simply to hold, to feel her against him. The breathy sigh she released into his mouth showed how she appreciated the gentle touch, and he found himself melting further into her softness, his hips gently rocking in time with hers.

Rapunzel achieved her release first, the soft waves of orgasmic bliss making her give breathy mewls of pleasure as they washed over her, her back arching as she clung to him. Varian groaned and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling into the golden waves of her hair. His hips pumped a few more times before he came with a soft grunt, his tail winding around her waist to pull her close as he emptied himself inside of her once more.

Suspended for a moment in the serene afterglow, they simply held other, their erratic heartbeats gradually slowing to a steady rhythm. Finally, Rapunzel let out a long breath and pulled back to look up at him. “Varian…?”

“Hm?” Varian’s eyes fluttered open to look down at her, his tail languidly sliding along her hips and back.

“I…” Rapunzel bit her lip, conflicted. The urge to remain snuggled against him was tempting, but the events that had led to this point were too troubling to simply ignore. Sure, he was being gentle now, but…what did all of this mean for her? For Corona?

Sensing the shift in the mood, Varian realized she was about to start asking some hard questions, and he wasn’t feeling inclined to answer any of them right now. So he ducked his head down to silence her with a kiss, sweeping his tongue along her plump bottom lip and giving it a soft nip before pulling back. “Why don’t you clean yourself up?” he suggested, gently shifting her from his lap.

The sensation of his softened member slipping from her made both of them groan, and Varian found it harder to pull away from her than he’d initially anticipated. He distracted himself by turning to grab a bar of soap and a washcloth from the edge of the bath, slipping the cloth into Rapunzel’s hands before taking a moment to wash away the evidence of their coupling from his own body.

Once he was satisfactorily clean, Varian set the soap back on the ledge and rose from the small pool, rivulets of water running down his toned body. Rapunzel caught herself staring, and with a blush she hid her face in the washcloth, her thoughts swirling. Why did he have to be so _attractive_?

Smirking, Varian stepped out onto the tiles and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. It was cute how she could still be shy even after he’d seen such a wildly passionate side of her just a few minutes ago.

The sound of the door clicking shut alerted Rapunzel to the fact that Varian had left, and she slowly lowered the damp cloth, her cheeks still tinged pink. What had she gotten herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

When Rapunzel exited the bathroom, she found Varian sitting on her bed, fully dressed save for his coat and gloves. He cast an appreciative glance over her towel-clad form before nodding his head towards a dress that hung over her changing screen. “Go ahead and get dressed.”

Surprised that he was willing to give her even a modicum of privacy to change, Rapunzel scurried behind the screen. She found a set of undergarments waiting for her, and flushed when she realized Varian must have gone through her clothes. Though honestly, that was the _least_ of his offenses.

She quickly pulled the panties on under her towel before dragging the dress over the top of the screen. It was a very pretty shade of green, although she realized she’d never seen the garment before. Had Varian brought it for her?

Shedding her towel, she slipped into the dress and reached behind herself to fasten it. One good thing about living alone for so many years was that she’d become quite adept at lacing her own clothing.

Glancing at the standing mirror, she was startled by how _revealing_ the dress was, the low-cut sweetheart neckline accentuating her cleavage more than any other outfit she owned. Worse yet, the off-shoulder design of the sleeves put the bruising bite mark on her neck on full display, and she could see another hickey peeking out from beneath the fitted material covering her left breast.

She was _marked_ , and her face burned as her hand automatically lifted to cover her neck. Maybe…maybe she could wear a choker? Or some makeup? Or another dress altogether? She pulled some of her hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through it in an effort to conceal the undeniable proof that Varian had his way with her.

“Princess?” Rapunzel nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. “Do you need help?”

“Ah, no…no I’m fine!” she responded quickly, before biting her lip. Somehow that felt like a lie. She couldn’t deny that the sex had been amazing, if a little…okay, it was _very_ rough. But more than anything, it was the _motive_ behind it that worried her. He’d mentioned something about it being breeding season for dragons, but was that really all there was to it? A mindless urge to procreate?

But…that didn’t make sense. It was mid-autumn…and wasn’t dragon breeding season supposed to be in the _summer_?

When she stepped out from behind the screen, Varian gave a low whistle. “I _knew_ you’d look good in green,” he said, looking pleased with himself as his eyes roved over the dress and the tantalizing amount of skin it revealed.

“…Varian,” Rapunzel said, crossing her arms and fixing him with a stern look. “Why did you lie about it being dragon breeding season?”

Varian’s eyes widened, and she _knew_ she’d caught him. But that wasn’t enough—she needed to know his _reason_ , and she continued to stare him down through narrowed eyes.

“Uh…” Damn, he hadn’t expected her to be knowledgable about dragon mating cycles, given that the creatures weren’t even native to Corona. She really was something else, wasn’t she?

With a huff, Varian held up his hands in mock surrender. “Okay fine, you caught me,” he admitted without showing even a shred of remorse.

“ _Why_ , Varian?” Rapunzel pressed, taking a step closer.

“Why do you _think_ , princess?” he asked in return.

Rapunzel frowned. Why was he refusing to give her a straight answer? “Well, I think you _lied_ so you’d have an excuse for your actions. Which—” She pointed a stern finger at him. “I am _not_ buying, buddy. You came to my room with the _intention_ of…of…” She swallowed thickly, her cheeks pinkening. “…having sex with me.” She was silent for a beat before regaining her bearings, and she planted her hands on her hips. “And I deserve to know _why_.”

Varian sighed, running a hand through his bangs as he glanced up at the ceiling, and Rapunzel felt another twinge of annoyance at how he was acting like _she_ was somehow inconveniencing _him_.

“Chalk it up to staking a claim then,” he said with a shrug. “I took over the kingdom, so I was claiming my prize.”

Rapunzel’s breath caught in her throat. Was that really all it was? Some _power move_? She knew she should feel indignant— _angry_ even—but instead she felt a heaviness settle in her chest. “…oh.” She cast her gaze to the floor, biting her lip. She should have known better than to think it was anything more than that.

Varian’s brow furrowed at her despondency. He’d expected her to get angry, maybe storm off…but instead she looked _crestfallen_. Dammit, this wasn’t what he wanted, he was an _idiot_. He’d spent too much time listening to the Saporians and their barbaric ideologies—she wasn’t _just_ some spoil of war!

He opened his mouth to take it back, to assure her that was only part of it, that he’d dreamed of her touch and acceptance for years, but she spoke before he could voice any of his assurances.

“Then all that stuff about trying to get me pregnant…that was a lie too, right?” Rapunzel had meant to sound cool and unaffected, but there was a hopeful note in her tone that Varian picked up on immediately.

Okay, so he knew she wasn’t exactly… _thrilled_ about the idea, but he could _use_ this to fix his stupid blunder! “I meant what I said about…about _that_ ,” he told her, sitting up straighter, willing her to look at him, to see his sincerity as he allowed his defenses to lower for her. “I…decided a long time ago that’s what I wanted. With _you_.”

Rapunzel’s gaze snapped back to him, her eyes wide, and Varian felt a surge of hope that he’d gotten through to her. “Wh-what? But you…when did you decide _that_?”

Varian scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly. “Um, the last time we saw each other? Y’know, during the…uh, the first Saporian takeover…?”

“You…” Rapunzel could hardly find the words. He’d been planning to get her pregnant for _three years_? “Varian, that’s _insane_!” she exclaimed, splaying her arms out at her sides incredulously.

Her words landed like a physical slap, and Varian winced. What wasn’t she understanding? He’d wanted _her_ for years, wanted to be with her enough to have children with her—hell, he’d even decided to _mostly_ overlook what she’d done to him and his father—and _this_ was how she reacted?

He set his jaw. Well. If she could only see the bad in this then that was on _her_ , wasn’t it? But that was fine, he had time to make her see things his way. Nine months—maybe ten if the fertility herbs in her food didn’t pack the punch they were supposed to. For now, it seemed he’d have to fall back on the methods he’d been honing since his fall from grace.

“You’re the reason I lost the only family I had,” he reminded her cooly. “So I think it’s fair that you replace what you’ve destroyed.”

“That…” Rapunzel bit her lip. His logic was twisted, but the reminder of what he’d lost made her nerve falter. She clasped her hands to her chest, her gaze remorseful. “Varian, there wasn’t anything I could do…it was a state of emergency.”

Varian held up a hand to silence her. “I get it, princess. I don’t _agree_ , but I _get it_. But now I’m giving you a way to make up for it. And besides—“ Standing from the bed, he approached her, the tip of his tail twitching in a way that reminded Rapunzel of a predator closing in on its prey. “It’s not like you have a _choice_.”

She shook her head. “But I can’t just _accept_ that! Now when you’re…” She bit her lip, unsure of how he’d react if she finished that thought.

Catching her meaning, Varian smirked. “The bad guy?” he offered smoothly, before chuckling when she looked surprised by his willingness to accept the moniker. “Princess, I’ve had _years_ to come to terms with what I am. Or more to the point, what Corona _thinks_ I am.” He closed the remaining distance between them, brushing her hair back from her shoulder and taking satisfaction in the sight of the purpling bruise on her neck.

“And if I have to be the bad guy…” Crooking a finger under her chin, Varian tipped her face up towards his. “I might as well enjoy the perks. And that includes having the power to take _whatever_ I want.”

It was fairly obvious he was referring to _her_ at this point, and indignation bubbled up inside Rapunzel’s chest. “You…you can’t just take _people,_ Varian!” she protested with a scowl, jerking her chin from his hold and whirling to put her back to him, arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh, but I _can_ ~” Varian purred, gripping her hips from behind and pulling her back into him. “You’re living proof of that, _your highness_. And what’s more…” He moved one hand to take hold of her wrist, uncrossing her arms as he leaned down into her ear, his hot breath making goosebumps prickle at her skin. “I’m going to _keep_ taking you. Over and over again, and you’re going to _beg_ me for it every time.”

That dark promise sent a full body shiver rippling from the roots of Rapunzel’s hair to her toes, and it worried her that she couldn’t determine if it was from horror or anticipation. “I-I won’t let you…” she protested weakly. “You caught me off guard, it…it was just a one time thing...”

“Oh?” The sensation of his tail snaking along her inner thigh made her gasp, and she tried to pull away, but was kept firmly in place by Varian’s hold on her. “Then I guess I’ll just have to keep catching you off guard~” he told her in a teasing tone that she found highly unwarranted.

The tip of his tail just barely brushed over the material of her panties, and Rapunzel squirmed, still sore from their liaison in the bath. “Varian _please_ , I can’t—”

“Still tender, huh?” His tail slid to caress the back of her leg instead, and he lifted her hand to press a kiss to her fingers. “I’m not heartless, princess. I take care of what’s mine. You, the kingdom—“ His hand slid from her hip to smooth over her belly in a surprisingly tender caress. “Our baby…”

Rapunzel stiffened, an icy coil of dread settling in the pit of her stomach as she was reminded of the possibility that he’d already succeeded in getting her pregnant. What would she _do_?

She was broken from her thoughts at the touch of his lips to her neck, and she shivered as he pressed a soft line of kisses beneath her ear. She was so unsure of what to make of…well, _him_. One moment he was demanding and rough, the next gentle and doting. Trying to figure out what he was thinking was enough to make her head spin.

Was he giving her mixed signals on _purpose_?

Then his lips made contact with the bruised skin marking the curve of her neck, and Rapunzel was struck with a sudden, urgent need for _space_ , to put some distance between them, to escape the worrisome heat his touch stirred within her.

Heart pounding, she wrenched free of his hold, stumbling forward a few steps as she hugged herself, fingertips biting into her arms as she tried to distract herself from the phantom sensation of his mouth against her skin.

Surprisingly, Varian didn’t immediately pull her back to him, allowing her the space she needed to calm herself. It was only when her breath had evened out and her posture became less rigid that he approached her again. “Rapunzel, we don’t have to be at odds,” he soothed, gently prying her fingers from her arms and rubbing his hands over the crescent-shaped imprints left behind.

Rapunzel remained silent as she did her best to ignore her body’s natural impulse to relax into his touch, her fingers clenching the material of her skirt.

Varian sighed. “It’s actually in both of our best interests if you just accept this. And if you behave…” Rapunzel gasped softly as his hands slid under her arms to cup her breasts, lifting and squeezing the soft mounds, and she feared they might pop free of the dress. “I’ll release your friends and allow your parents more comfortable accommodations.” He leaned down and nuzzled the corner of her jaw. “How does that sound, princess?”

“Ah…” Blushing fiercely at being so casually fondled, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists to pull his hands away, but was thwarted when his tail swerved up to ensnare her own wrists, pulling them down in front of her. “What do you mean by ‘behave’?”

“Well for starters…” He let her breasts fall back into place with a soft bounce, and Rapunzel felt something small and cool slide into her cleavage. Her gaze darted down to see a glint in the swell of her bosom.

“V-varian!” she gasped, the tops of her ears burning as her blush spread further still. His tail finally uncoiled from her wrists, allowing her to reach up and pull the object from between her breasts, and her breath caught when she saw what it was.

It was a ring, its golden band inlaid with vines and leaves that twisted around the sparkling gem set in its center. It was beautiful…but Rapunzel immediately knew what it represented.

“I-I can’t accept this!” she stammered, turning to face him.

Varian arched an eyebrow. “You don’t like it?”

“No it’s...it’s beautiful but I—“ Realizing she was losing ground here, Rapunzel squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “I _won’t_ marry you.”

Varian eyes slid half-closed as he looked down at her with an amused smirk, huffing in a way that almost sounded like a laugh. “Then I take it you don’t you care what happens to your friends?” Clasping his hands behind his back, he turned and began to circle the princess with slow, even steps.

“I’ll find another way to free them,” Rapunzel said, attempting to inject her voice with confidence. “I’ve always managed before.”

“So let’s say by some miracle you _do_ succeed and manage to free your friends,” Varian mused. “You’ll still have _my_ baby growing inside of you. And I know you wouldn’t have it in you to take its life before it’s born.” He leaned over her shoulder from behind, his breath hot against her ear. “You wouldn’t be able to live with the _guilt_.”

Rapunzel bit her lip, knowing he was right. “I’ll…I’ll get Eugene to—”

“Claim that the baby is his?” Varian tutted his tongue. “I’m sorry, but your _dark prince_ is in another castle.”

“ _What_?” Rapunzel spun to face him, eyes wide. “But you said everyone was in the dungeon!”

Varian shrugged. “Eugene was too big of a threat to keep around. He was _Flynn Rider_ once upon a time; he knows how to pick locks and break out of cells and _generally_ make a nuisance of himself. So I used a little bit of Saporian… _persuasion_ to make him forget a few key things, and then sent him off to his dad.”

Catching on to Varian’s implications, Rapunzel gasped, feeling sick to her stomach. ”You…you used the Wand of Oblivium again!”

Folding his arms, Varian shook his head with a rueful sigh. “I really don’t like to rely on magic, but the wand was convenient, and the gas synthesization was a failure anyway. It was a necessary evil…” His eyes locked with hers, and she felt a chill at the surety in his gaze. “But one that I’m perfectly willing to use again.”

Rapunzel fists clenched at her sides, her shoulders trembling as her gaze dropped to the floor in wide-eyed outrage. How _dare_ he tamper with Eugene’s memories like that?! As if violently invading the castle and locking everyone away wasn’t _enough_ to satisfy him—and that wasn’t even beginning to get into what he’d done to _her_!

She’d had _enough_.

Her gaze caught on the frying pan Varian had tossed aside the night before, lying innocuously on the floor just a few yards away. Whipping out a tendril of hair, she lassoed the pan handle and yanked it to her, catching it with her free hand and not even hesitating to swing hard and fast. She had more momentum now, maybe this time it would actually work—

Varian’s arm snapped up and met the pan’s trajectory, deflecting the blow with enough force to set the princess off balance. She stumbled back a step, ready to retreat and regroup, but then she felt his tail snake around her ankle and yank it out from under her. She yelped as she fell sideways in a flurry of skirts and hair, the pan clattering to the floor as her hands flew out to break her fall.

The impact to her hip sent a painful jolt through her already tender loins, making her gasp. Gritting her teeth, she reached for the pan, but froze as Varian’s boot came down on top of it. Slowly, her gaze travelled up to meet his, and she was taken aback to see that he was _amused_.

“Pfff, did you _really_ think that was gonna work?” he laughed, his tail twisting around the handle and lifting the pan, dangling it in front of Rapunzel tauntingly.

“I…” She bit her lip. She’d needed to _try_.

She winced as his tail whipped to the side, sending the pan flying with enough force to embed its handle into the wall with a solid thunk, spiderweb fractures spreading through the stonework. Rapunzel gulped.

“So now that you know brute force is off the table…” Bending a knee to bring himself to her level, Varian lifted the tendril of hair draped over her shoulder and rolled the golden strands between his fingers, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers. “What’ll it be, princess?”

Rapunzel worried at her lower lip. She had no doubt Varian would carry out his threat to alter her friend’s memories if she refused him. He’d thought his plan through, predicted exactly how she’d try to reject his proposal. Was there really no other way to avoid handing him the kingdom keys without causing any further harm?

“Varian, do you…do you even _want_ to marry me?” she asked, placing her last hope on the chance that a more personal approach might dissuade him. He had to think about his own happiness too, right?

“Now what sort of question is that?” Varian responded with a slight pout, standing to his feet again as he let her hair fall from his fingers, holding a hand to his heart as if wounded. “I wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble if I didn’t.”

Rapunzel frowned at his blasé response as she gathered her skirts and slowly rose to her feet. “But—”

“And if I recall correctly…” Cupping his elbow, Varian tapped a finger to his cheek contemplatively. “You very explicitly told me that you _want_ me just this morning. So I mean…it’s kinda pointless to act coy now.”

Rapunzel’s jaw dropped. Was he seriously going to use what she’d said while they were having _sex_ against her? “Y-you can’t—that was…I just meant that I wanted—” Heat radiated from her face as her gaze darted to the floor, her hands covering her cheeks as if they could somehow cool her burning skin.

Varian chuckled. It was _adorable_ how embarrassed she was getting over this.

“I—I wasn’t myself!” she finally managed to burst out. “You…you were doing things to me…t-touching me…”

“Sure was,” Varian grinned, and then had the audacity to _waggle his eyebrows at her_. Worse yet, it was oddly _endearing_ and Rapunzel found herself having to suppress a surreal feeling of fondness.

“Varian!” She had to reign in the urge to stomp her foot like a child. “It doesn’t count!”

“Oh, but when the Princess of Corona speaks directly to you, _every word_ is important~” While Varian hadn’t spoken those words to Rapunzel herself on the day they first met, he still got a kick out of how he could repurpose the oh-so-innocent sentiment from his naive youth into something much more useful to his current purposes.

“And might I remind you,” he added. “That you said you’d let me touch you however I wanted,” He ticked off one finger. “Agreed to have my child,” Another tick. “And as we’ve established, told me that you _want_ me.” He ticked off a third and final finger before crossing his arms and cocking his hip to the side. “If I didn’t know any better…I’d say that you were _leading me on_.”

Rapunzel’s blush had spread all the way down to her chest by this point, mortified that he was bringing all of that up now. She’d been addled by…by _sex hormones_ , that was all! Promises made during sex shouldn’t count!

She was about to open her mouth to tell Varian as much before spying how his lips twitched at the corners, hinting at a smile he was trying to hide from her.

He…he was _toying_ with her! These weren’t valid arguments for why she should agree to marry him…he was just playing with his food before devouring it!

She scowled and swung around with a swish of her skirt, intent of stalking away from him. But then that awful tail of his snapped forward, coiling around her waist and dragging her back to him.

“You still haven’t given me your answer, princess,” he reminded her, turning her to face him before letting his tail drop from around her. “And I think I laid out some _pre-tty_ good reasons for you to say yes.”

Rapunzel fingers wrung the material of her skirt, anxiety forming a knot in the pit of her stomach. His reasons weren’t _good_ so much as an inescapable ultimatum—he’d well and truly cornered her.

“You’ll…you’ll release my friends and family?” she asked, seeking validation that she would be doing the right thing, that giving in would save the people she cared about.

“Well, not your _parents_ ,” Varian corrected, before quickly amending his statement when he saw her face fall. “But they won’t stay in the cells—they’ll be comfortable in their own room.”

Rapunzel had known it was a long shot that he would budge on her parent’s freedom, but it’d been worth trying. But they weren’t her _only_ concern. “And you’ll make sure no harm comes to Corona?” she pushed, remembering what he’d said about taking care of what was ‘his.’

When he didn’t answer right away, she stepped into him, bringing her hands to rest against his chest, fingers curling into the material of his shirt. His hitched breath told her that was the right move. “You won’t let the Saporians hurt anyone else?”

“So…so long as everyone cooperates, there won’t be a reason for anyone to be hurt,” he assured her in a tight voice, clearly caught off guard by her willingness to touch him without coercion. He cleared his throat. “And…if you lead by example, I’m sure the rest of the citizens will accept the…uh, _shift in power_ , peacefully.”

Rapunzel stiffened. So _that’s_ what it was. He was hoping to use the marriage to pacify the people. Of course, she knew it wasn’t his _only_ motive, but at least she had one clear answer.

Stepping back, she grabbed his hand and pressed the ring back into his palm. He looked surprised for a split second before his expression darkened, but Rapunzel cut him off before he could speak.

“Ask me properly,” she said firmly, and took some satisfaction in how his expression shifted again, this time into utter confusion. It felt good to finally throw _him_ for a loop.

“…what?” he asked, brow furrowing. She could practically see the cogs and wheels turning as he tried to figure out her angle.

“Ask me to marry you _properly_ ,” she reiterated, folding her arms and fixing him with her most authoritative look. “I won’t marry someone who thinks sticking a ring into my _cleavage_ counts as a proposal.”

Understanding dawned on Varian, and he had the decency to look sheepish as his fingers closed around the ring. “Okay yeah, that’s…that’s fair.”

He hesitated a moment, before slowly lowering onto one knee, an odd sense of nervousness clawing at his chest. It wasn’t like she could say no, he’d made _sure_ of that…so why was his heart pounding?

He tried to reason with himself that he’d covered all his bases, cut off any possible means of escape for her, but there was still a niggling, irrational fear that she’d reject him. It was one thing for her to say no when he’d only asked in a roundabout, teasing way. But this felt more personal. No scratch that, it _was_ more personal.

But her request was reasonable—she wanted something that didn’t make her feel so cornered, _threatened_.

He could at least give her that much.

“Rapunzel…” Clearing his throat softly, he held up the ring, the morning light catching the gem and making it sparkle as he gave her a gentle, charming grin that he hoped would soften her resistance. “Will you marry me?”

While his concession wasn’t _much_ , Rapunzel was relieved to know that she could manage to take _some_ control over her circumstances. It made coming to terms with the inevitable just a little bit easier.

Taking a steadying breath through her nose, Rapunzel looked down into his handsome face, his charming smile and hopeful blue eyes belying the circumstances that had brought them to this point. If only things could have been different between them. “Yes, Varian,” she said, her voice soft with reluctant compliance. “I’ll marry you.”

Varian’s smile widened as he held out his hand for hers, and while she did her best to remain steady, Rapunzel’s fingers still trembled ever-so-slightly as they settled into his hold. Lifting her hand, Varian slowly slid the ring onto her finger, and Rapunzel’s eyes closed, unable to watch. The ring was a perfect fit, but at this point she wasn’t even sure she wanted to know if it was due to pure luck or planning on Varian’s part.

The soft press of his lips to the back of her hand brought her back to the reality she’d unconsciously been trying to avoid, and she opened her eyes with a shiver, catching his ardent gaze as he rose to his feet. “Well then…” he murmured, rubbing his thumb across the band that now adorned her ring finger. “Shall we tell everyone the good news?”  
  


* * *

  
It was in the deepest level of the castle’s dungeons that King Frederick was imprisoned. Manacles connected his wrists by long chains to a steel plate drilled into the wall, allowing him only limited mobility. The meaning behind the unnecessary restraints and separation from his family and allies certainly wasn’t lost on him. This was the very same cell—the same _shackles_ —that had once held the alchemist who now controlled the castle.

The sound of echoing footsteps roused him from his brooding, and he looked up to see the man who’d orchestrated his predicament approaching the cell.

“Ah, your _majesty_!” Varian said, spreading his arms with a friendly smile. “ _So_ sorry I haven’t been down to see you, but I’ve been otherwise… _engaged_.” He chuckled, taking amusement in his private joke.

“ _Varian_ ,” Frederick seethed, pulling at his restraints. “What have you done with my wife and daughter?!”

“Re- _lax_ ,” Varian drawled, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. “The queen is locked away with the other prisoners, safe and sound, not a scratch on her.”

“And Rapunzel?”

“Oh,” Varian’s easy smile melted into a sharp grin as he cupped his chin. “The princess is an _entirely_ different story.”

Frederick’s chains rattled as he lurched forward against them. “I swear if you’ve touched a hair on her head—!”

Varian’s grin only grew. Oh, if only Frederick knew just how much of his precious daughter he’d touched. But now wasn’t the time to gloat about that.

Lifting a hand, he snapped his gloved fingers. There was a beat of silence before the soft padding of footsteps brought both men’s attention to the entrance, where an unmistakable figure darkened the doorway leading to the upper levels.

“Rapunzel!” Frederick stared in shock as his daughter stepped from under the arch. Not only was she unbound and unaccompanied, but she was wearing a dress that would make any sane father send their daughter straight back to her room to change.

Rapunzel bit her lip, but didn’t meet her father’s eyes, slowly moving to Varian’s side as he held out a hand to receive her. Once she was close enough he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Then, in a gesture that left Frederick utterly bewildered, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Wh-what is the meaning of this?” the king demanded. “What are you playing at, Varian?”

“Oh, I’m not _playing_ , your majesty,” Varian said smoothly. Sliding his hand under Rapunzel’s slim fingers, he lifted her hand to display the ring she wore, the gem glinting in the torchlight as if to taunt the king. “I think congratulations are in order, don’t you, _Dad_?” Varian asked, letting the title roll off his tongue, mockery dripping like venom.

“ _Rapunzel!_ ” The sheer outrage and disapproval in Frederick’s voice made the princess flinch, and she didn’t even realize that she’d shrunk back against Varian.

“Dad I—”

She didn’t get to continue with her fumbling explanation as Varian turned her by the hips and dipped his head to capture her lips, his hands brazenly roaming along her sides and back…and even down to her rear for a fleeting caress.

Rapunzel gripped the sleeves of his coat as she released a soft whine into the kiss, embarrassed at being felt up in front of her father. But Varian merely hummed in response, relishing in Frederick’s sputtered threats. He had a brief, sinful thought of taking Rapunzel right there and making the bastard _watch_ , but dismissed it almost as soon as it formed. Teasing and showing her off was one thing, but he would _never_ publicly debase and humiliate her like that.

He broke the kiss, taking a moment to enjoy the flush that had overtaken Rapunzel’s cheeks before allowing his gaze to lazily slide back to Frederick. “We’re having the public ceremony in a week, and Rapunzel wanted to extend a _personal_ invitation to you. Didn’t you, sweetheart?”

He gave her an encouraging squeeze, and Rapunzel hesitated before giving a slow nod. “I…Dad, I know you’re not happy about this—”

“ _I will not allow it!_ ” Frederick thundered, his gaze fixed on Varian, and there was no doubt he would have ordered the alchemist’s execution right then and there if he had the power to do so. “If you think I’ll ever give my blessing to the likes of _you_ then you are sorely mistaken!”

Varian rolled his eyes. “Oh _please_. As if I _care_ whether we have your blessing or permission or whatever.” Smirking, he cupped Rapunzel’s cheek and guided her to look into his eyes. “What matters is that _Rapunzel_ said yes. And there’s _nothing_ you can do about it, Freddie.”

He pressed another kiss to her lips, his fingers sliding down to cup the princess’s neck…and to release the clasp on the satin choker she’d donned before they’d left her room. Rapunzel gasped as the material fell away, her hand flying up to cover the mark on her neck, but it was too late.

Her father had seen it.

The color drained from Frederick’s face as his mouth worked with no sound, and Varian noted that he’d taken on an interesting mottled complexion, the flush of his underlying rage battling with the shock that would have otherwise left him quite pale. “Y-you…” he finally managed to choke out.

But Varian didn’t care to wait around to hear whatever Frederick wanted to say. “Now if you’ll excuse us…” He wound an arm around Rapunzel’s waist. “ _We_ have a ceremony to plan~” Turning, he guided the princess away from her outraged father, not even bothering to look back at the usurped king as he gave a cocky half-salute with his free hand. “See you at the wedding!”  
  


* * *

  
There was no question that Varian had a flair for the dramatic—as he’d grown older, he’d come to realize that presentation could be just as valuable a tool as alchemy and sheer cunning, able to sway people’s perceptions and thoughts to his whims if correctly implemented. As such, he had full intention of putting on a spectacular show for his impending wedding—an elaborate ceremony would be the perfect way to publicly reveal to the citizens of Corona that their beloved princess was undoubtably _his_.

However…he knew that waiting an entire week for the preparations to be made ran the risk of having a wrench thrown in his plans. He knew the drill. Big weddings to the ‘villain’ always managed to be disrupted one way or another, and he wanted to secure Rapunzel’s hand before anything could go awry.

So after taking Rapunzel back to her room and leaving her with a kiss to the hand and a promise to return soon (he pretended he didn’t see her rolling her eyes), he went to make a few small preparations of his own. His first order of business: leaking the official wedding date to the rumor mill that ran rampant among the castle staff. He’d let any would-be heroes think they still had time to rescue their princess from her ‘terrible fate.’  
  


* * *

  
“Miss me, princess?” Varian asked jauntily as he swung open the door to her room. She was sitting at her desk, writing something in that journal of hers. Moving to stand next to her as she closed the cover, he placed an official-looking document down in front of her, watching as her brow furrowed.

“A marriage certificate?” Scooting her chair back, Rapunzel stood from the desk and turned to face him. “Varian, there’s still a week until the wedding. I don’t think—“

“Oh no, that date is just for the public,” Varian said, waving his hand as if to dispel the notion from her head.

“Wait, so we’re not…” There was a mixture of hope and confusion in her tone, her head tipping to the side as she tried to understand what he was telling her.

“Oh don’t worry, the wedding is still on,” Varian assured her, taking her hand and patting it as if he were somehow putting her fears to rest. “We’re just going to…ah, speed things along a little.”

As if on cue, the door opened to admit the special guest he’d summoned from the chapel.

Rapunzel’s bewilderment turned to shock at the sight of the priest. Clearly, she’d placed her last hope on something happening to make the wedding go awry, but Varian wasn’t going to let _anything_ come between them, much less the ceremony itself.

“Let’s go somewhere a little more scenic,” he said, pulling her by the hand towards the barred windows of her balcony. He produced a small key from his pocket and fit it into the lock, opening it with a click before swinging the bars aside. He felt the view of the kingdom below would make an excellent backdrop for the impromptu ceremony.

Rapunzel following in a daze as he guided her over the window seat and through the open windows, hardly believing this was happening so fast. He steered her to the balcony railing, positioning her to his liking before taking her hands in his. A light breeze ruffled at their hair and clothes, and while Rapunzel had always associated it with freedom, today it held a more ominous promise of change and uncertainty.

Rapunzel glanced to the priest as he joined them, opening his holy text and commencing the ceremony with a nod from Varian.

As the priest recited words that only faintly registered, Rapunzel snuck a glance at Varian, and was surprised by how genuinely _happy_ he looked, his eyes shining as he gazed at her. Once again, it made her question his true intentions. She’d been expecting him to seem more self-satisfied, to maybe even gloat a little, but this…this was how she imagined he’d look if he was actually marrying the woman he loved, and it made her heart pound.

It was almost enough to make her forget her circumstances, to distract her from the priest’s droning voice, until she heard Varian utter the words “I do.”

Then the priest turned to her, and her heart jumped into her throat when she realized it was her turn. She could feel her throat constricting around the rapid pulse, trapping the words inside her as she was asked if she would take Varian as her _husband_. Her mouth worked, lips parting, then squeezing back together. It wasn’t fair. It was _wrong_. But…she had no choice. She _had_ to say yes.

“I…I do…” she finally managed, her voice faint, feeling an odd sort of detachment from herself as she spoke.

She was startled from her daze when the priest closed his book with a thump and pronounced them husband and wife. A hand at her back drew her fully into Varian’s chest, and his lips found hers in their first kiss as newlyweds, which she reciprocated more on instinct than by choice.

Pulling back from the kiss, Varian beamed at her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear before leading her back across the balcony and into her room. He steered her towards her desk, where the marriage certificate was still laid out. Taking a quill from the inkwell, Varian signed with flourish, before passing the writing implement into her hand.

Taking a moment to steady the trembling in her fingers, Rapunzel took a deep breath, and then slowly signed her name on the line next to his.

It was official.

Princess Rapunzel of Corona was married to Varian of Old Corona, the usurper of her kingdom.

With the formalities taken care of, Varian dismissed the priest, waiting for the door to close behind the man before turning his full attention to his new bride. Her bottom lip wobbled, the weight of what she’d just done nearly dragging her to the floor.

Lifting his hands to her face, Varian wove the tips of his fingers into her hair as he cradled her cheeks in his palms, kissing her lips tenderly before pulling away to look at her, his gaze swirling with both soft adoration and dark desire. “I’ll be good to you, Rapunzel,” he murmured, his thumb brushing away the tear that rolled down her cheek. Then he leaned in to utter the words that had started his dark path so long ago, now come full circle. “ _I promise_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin~


End file.
